Locked Up
by Eophan
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi are accidentally locked in the host club room for an entire weekend. (Plans to continue!)
1. Friday: Daytime

A/N:

First ever attempt at a fic.

* * *

><p>Host club activities were just ending on a chilly Friday.<p>

Tamaki finished saying an extra long goodbye to the last group of girls, the twins were taking first dibs on changing out of their costumes, and Haruhi was busy cleaning up, as Honey and Mori had to leave early.

Kyoya was left to survey the finances for the day, and the budget for the upcoming week.

"So what's the damage?" Tamaki leaned over Kyoyas shoulder, eying the spreadsheet being compiled.

"Well in short we're out more than we made. We should really start cutting back, or we could auction off services or items to make up for the differences. If you have any suggestions, I'm more than happy to hear them, but if I may suggest 'accidentally' picking up some more items from the others..."

"Mmhmmm," Tamaki dipped his head in quiet thought, before springing to life in an instant. "Well I'm sure you'll do an excellent job Kyoya!" And with that he ran off to bother Haruhi about something or other.

Kyoya accepted that Tamaki probably didn't listen to a word he said. He made a mental note to slip something out of Tamakis backpack at a later date, and continued with his work.

He was so engrossed that he didn't realize that Haruhi was trying to get his attention until she worked up the courage to lightly tap on his shoulder.

"Senpai? I'm going to go change now, and I'll be leaving after. You should probably do the same, yeah?"

He looked down at his light blue kimono. _'Ah, yes, I'm still in my costume for the day. I completely forgot.'_

"Yeah, sure." He was still not entirely focused on her, and it wasn't until Haruhi was walking past him uttering a goodbye that he tore himself away from his laptop to change.

He stepped out of the changing room minutes later, double-checking the clean up job; first to the window and the setting sun, then the overall room, which was spotless, then the couch, where he was surprised to see Haruhi still sitting.

"Something wrong Haruhi?"

"Eh? Oh, the doors are all locked. You have a key right?"

"What? It can't possibly be that late... Are you sure all the doors are locked?"

"Yeah I checked them all...You... Do have a key right?"

_'This isn't good.'_

"Well no actually, I've never had this problem before, so I never saw a reason to keep one on... It's not an issue I can just call."

He walked stiffly over to his schoolbag, running the situation through his head, already knowing that there was no chance of anyone coming for help but...it never hurt to try, right?

He looked through his bag slowly, meticulously, searching every possible area where his cellphone could be, just in case it had managed to fly into his pack somehow. He had intentionally not packed it this morning, he wanted a day off from anything Host Club related, and by that meaning Tamaki related. He would enjoy a walk home by himself with no interruptions, just for once. He hadn't really used his phone for anything else lately.

"Hey, any luck?" Haruhi called. It had already been several, and she looked over and saw Kyoya zipping and unzipping a pocket for the third time.

"Haruhi...do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Neh? Just study...why?"

"And your father, he's working overtime for both of his jobs this weekend correct?" Realization crept over Haruhis face.

She didn't answer.

_'Oh no...'_

"And what about you Senpai? Any plans?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not. My family has gone on a business trip, I was to stay home all weekend, so no, no outings planned for me. So Haruhi...no one would notice your absence? Because I'm afraid mine would be very much unnoticed."

"Yeah...yeah it looks that way...Ummm... Crap."

"Indeed."

They stared at each other for a second, both still not entirely grasping what this all meant, both not wanting too.

"Ok..." Haruhi began. At this point Kyoya had sat down against the far wall, pack still in hand.

"Ok... So we're locked here. All weekend. It's not SO bad right? We have food and a kitchen, a bathroom, a changing room...It's like we have an apartment right? Haha..." Haruhi giggled insanely at her own lame attempt at humor.

_'Just why, why oh why, did it have to be with Kyoya? I'll be dead before the nights up.'_

"Well that is true Haruhi... So this isn't...all bad. Although if there is any possibility that anyone would think to look for you here, that would be information you should not hold back."

She lowered her head in thought, then an idea sprung to mind.

"What about the others? Tamaki and all them? They'd notice that BOTH of us are missing? Especially you, right? I mean you guys DID manage to find me when I went to Misuzu-chans place last summer."

"Haruhi, you do know that it was I that was able to locate you, correct?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry, just putting possibilities out there." And Haruhi slumped in the couch in defeat, and they were silent.

,.,.,

Haruhi never realized how distant the two of them were before. If it was anyone else, at least she could say she was trapped with a friend, but this was...Kyoya. He wasn't a bad guy or anything, he was just so..._Kyoya_.

_'All Business... that's a good word to describe us. But this is just awkward.'_

The silence was indeed starting thicken the air between them. Haruhi started to fidget a little.

"So Senpai... You uh, hungry or anything?"

"No, not really."

"Ah...Later then." And there was the silence again. This wasn't going well so far. They continued to sit still for a while longer, staring at nothing, before Kyoya cleared his throat. Haruhi perked up, hopeful.

"What's up Senpai?"

"Just thinking...this is your fault you know."

Haruhi was taken aback. "No...no I don't know. How is this my fault, if you don't mind me asking?" Her voice had taken an edge to it.

"Well if you hadn't had taken so long to clean up, you would have left earlier. You would have alerted someone to our presence, no doubt, even stopped whoever it was who was locking up for the weekend. Just an observation." Kyoya glanced down again into his bag and pulled out his black book, then began a search for a pen.

"That's not fair. You know today was busy, there was a lot to do and I had no help. In fact, it wouldn't kill you to offer a hand every now and then."

"Haruhi, I'm always working. I'm busy. It's not my fault Honey and Mori had business. Damn it all, where the hell is my pen?"

"Yeah but I'm not talking about them I'm talking about you." Haruhi was starting to get annoyed.

Kyoya continued to search for his pen.

"I'm not arguing this with you."

"You started it! And besides -gah here I'll get you a damn pen." Haruhi shoved her hand into her bag and threw a pen at Kyoya. It clicked against his head, hitting on target.

_'Oh god what did I just do? Oh god oh god oh god_-'

"I... I am so so sorry, I don't- please don't hurt me." She braced herself, ready to run and grab a weapon if necessary.

"Haruhi..." Kyoya rubbed the spot where she hit him, then picked up the pen and opened his book. "Please don't get violent with me. I could very easily overpower you, and you _are _in a position where no one can help you."

A chill went down Haruhis spine.

_'I really am going to die here. I wonder if I'll be able to go through the grieving process enough to get to the acceptance phase?'_

"I'm not going to hurt you, stop staring at me like I'm some wild beast." Kyoya didn't seem to look up from his writing since he picked up the pen.

"I wasn't worried about that," Haruhi lied, crossing her arms and legs as she did so. "I was just looking at your...uh...book."

"My book isn't going to hurt you either...Although I will admit it does have more potential for harm than I do at the moment." There was a trace of humor in his voice...maybe.

"You're probably just doodling or something, stop trying to freak me out."

"Haruhi, you don't need _me _to freak you out, you seem to be doing that very well all on your own."

"But you said!- Ah whatever, there's no getting anywhere with you." An innuendo sprung to Kyoyas mind, but he really shouldn't say it...But then again...

"You can go very far with me if you try hard enough." He said, still keeping his eyes towards his book.

"I don't think anyone could try _that _hard." As he thought, she didn't catch it. It could be fun to see how many of those he could use before she noticed. Kyoya didn't respond, but smiled inwardly at his victory.

,.,.,

Things had been silent after that. It had been an hour since one of them acknowledged the other. Kyoya had taken to playing solitaire on his laptop, leaving Haruhi to wonder around the room, studying each piece of furniture in great detail. She had already found a few pieces of money under the various couches, much to her delight.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was trying to discreetly shoot glances at her every so often, once meeting her eyes on accident. Haruhi guessed that he was just daring her to screw up somehow, judging by the sharpness in his gaze, and she became noticeably more careful and quiet with her movements. She also deliberately looked anywhere but Kyoyas corner of the room after that. If the air had seemed thick before, it may as well have the consistency of jello by now. To Haruhi, it felt like it was choking her, along with her light attempts to make conversation, which seemed to go unheard.

_'This sucks. A lot. Ok, I really am going to say something this time.'_

She breathed in through her nose to steady herself, and was opening her mouth to speak when Kyoya sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "It's getting dark, why don't you go make some food for yourself?"

Haruhi felt relieved that she wasn't the one to break the silence.

"Er, ok, I could do that." She started walking towards the kitchen, when she ran the question through her head again.

"Hey Senpai?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't you want something to eat?" He seemed to think deeply about this for a second.

"Yeah, go ahead." Haruhi raised an eyebrow, but walked to the kitchen.

_What, does he think I'll poison the food or something? How do I get in these situations? This is uncomfortable...As if I need to point that out._

Haruhi sighed as she examined all the contents of the refrigerator, and then the cabinets.

"How about...curry? Curry will do..." Haruhi had a habit of mumbling to herself when she was on her own. It was something she picked up in all her years of being alone so often. She barely noticed how alone she always was, and when she did, she was ok with it. She didn't mind the solitude, but she was growing to not mind company either. It felt like a relief to be away from Kyoya for a while, but at the same time she found herself wishing they were on nicer terms so she wouldn't have to feel that way. She decided to try talking to him over dinner. If they were going to be forced to be together like this, she may as well try to find some sort of common ground.

While Haruhi was making dinner and mulling over her thoughts, trying to think of a good way to break the ice, Kyoya had adopted her idea of studying the room. It had grown very dark, and the moon was starting to rise. None of the lights inside were turned on, but the light from the full moon was more than enough to fully illuminate the entire room. Clouds were quickly creeping in, and by the end of the night would most likely cover the whole sky. He was staring out one of the full length windows when Haruhi walked in carrying a tray of food.

"Wow, you look bored out of your mind." Kyoya blinked. He was thinking deeply, and was surprised at how quietly the girl had managed to walk into the room. Only a little though.

"Well, you would be right in assuming that. Is curry really all you could think of?" Haruhis expression dropped.

"Sheesh fine I'll make you something else."

"No need, I just thought by now you would have come up with something impressive, you were in there for a long time." She had indeed been gone for a while, she had stood staring into nothingness long after the food was done, still trying to think of a good way to talk to Kyoya, but even now she was grasping for words.

"Fine whatever. Sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations." She mumbled, low sarcastic, her eyes looking towards the couch. She set the tray down, and was breaking apart her chopsticks when, to her surprise, Kyoya sat on the same couch as her, a few inches away.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "You know there's a seat right across from me."

"So there is."

And that was that.

Kyoya ate quickly and silently, taking small rapid-fire bites. He barely even seemed to chew.

_'He's like a robot. It's like he's incapable of doing anything not perfectly.' _Haruhi didn't catch herself watching him before he caught her.

"It's rude to stare."

"Uh sorry it's just...nothing."

"Something you need to tell me?"

_'Plenty, actually, but how to word it...'_

"Not really, I just-yeah actually!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her, but continued to eat in silence. "Do you...uh...Do you like card games?"

_'Wow that was lame.'_

The other eyebrow went up, the first falling.

"That was what you were so intent on? But, sure, I don't mind them so much."

"Great!" She chimed with too much enthusiasm, making her voice crack. She coughed and continued, "Great, would you like to play a round or so with me when we're done here? You know, give us something to do with each other."

"I can think of _plenty _of things we can do with each other."

"Really? Like what?" she asked excitedly, and Kyoya allowed himself a smile.

As he thought, she's still completely naive, that girl. This was just too easy.

"I know of a couple card games myself, actually. You do have cards don't you?"

"Of course, wouldn't have brought it up otherwise. I'm done eating, I'll go get mine while you finish up." And with that she walked towards her bag, a spring in her step as she went.

Kyoya stared after her. She had been alternating between icy and angry all day, and he knows he hasn't exactly been the most charming lock-in buddy, and suddenly she wanted to play card games with him.

But then again, it has been excruciatingly boring.

She returned a few moments later, and after some clean up and a small argument over what to play, they settled on Haruhi teaching Kyoya how to play War. They moved to the floor to allow them some space, Kyoya leaning against the couch. They finally were able to have light conversation, and Kyoya actually laughed when he messed up and smacked her hand on accident. Haruhi stared, surprise on her face.

"Haha-er, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, nothing like that it's just...I've never seen you laugh before. It's kind of refreshing."

"Well contrary to popular belief, I am human too, you know." He seemed to pout a little when he said this, making Haruhi giggle.

"It is hard to believe, I DID see you eat earlier, but you've still yet to convince me entirely." Kyoya sat up a little straighter.

_'She's being coy now is she? Don't get too comfortable Haruhi.'_

"There's plenty of things that are very human about me," he couldn't help but get a little defensive, "I want and feel and scream and cry, just like anyone else." Haruhi cocked her head. It was very hard to imagine Kyoya doing any of those things.

"Oh yeah? And what's something you want?"

He thought about it.

"Plenty of things. I want the stock in the Ootori business to raise in value, I want to meet all expectations of me, and go beyond them, I want this club to gain profits, rather than lose them like we have been. I think you get the picture."

"Right... Let me rephrase the question. What's something you want to feel?"

He stared at his hands in thought. He remained that way for what felt like an eternity. Haruhi was beginning to really regret asking the question.

"You don't have-"

"Accepted." He said it quietly, never looking up.

Now Haruhi was feeling even more uncomfortable, she was at a complete loss for words, and she felt bad for asking something so personal.

"Um, hey?" He looked up from his hands, his expression blank. "It probably doesn't matter, but I'm pretty sure everyone here accepts you. I do anyway."

Kyoya chuckled and slouched over again.

"Thanks for the thought, but I know how people feel about me. Your comment earlier about how inhuman I am proves that. Now before you protest, you should know that my slip out of character puts you in a lot of debt to me." His tone was pleasant but Haruhis heart sank into her stomach.

"I'm afraid your debt to me has spiraled out of control, in fact. Due to the amount not being within anything you could possibly pay back within this lifetime, you now owe me your soul."

It was all Haruhi could do to not run away in fear. Instead she stared wide-eyed at Kyoya until he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't even make jokes around you. My mistake for trying to poke some fun at the situation." Haruhi deflated, but her panic was replaced with annoyance.

"That...that was not a good joke Senpai. Please don't do that again." Kyoya laughed softly. "How about you then? What's something you want to feel?" He leaned over on his side, holding his head up with his hand, looking intently at her. He had evidently decided to go all host-mode on her.

"I...er... I dunno..." Haruhi was much more vocal in the thinking process than Kyoya was. "I don't know actually. 'Comfortable' would be a nice feeling right about now."

"Hmm. I could make you feel _very _comfortable."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side.

_'Damn, she almost caught on.' _Kyoya pushed up his glasses before continuing.

"There's some blankets in the storage room we could use. It is starting to get cold in here, is it not? And let's continue when I get back. I still have a game to beat you at."

He stood up to leave. Haruhi shifted as she prepared to stand up, but he motioned for her to sit back down. She instead stared at their game. She had completely forgotten they were even playing in the first place. She then looked towards one of the many windows. It was starting to snow lightly. The snow always looked so soft to Haruhi, like she could just lay under the sky and feel nothing but pure cold play gently over her skin. For one insane moment she wanted to fling herself out of the window into the nothingness, and then it occurred to her that she now had a more complete answer to Kyoyas question.

Kyoya returned to where Haruhi was. She was laying on her stomach, staring out the window. He followed her gaze when he sat down next to her.

"It's snowing." Kyoya stated, shocking Haruhi out of her thoughts.

"Yeah...Looks soft."

"Cold it seems...but soft, I suppose that works too. Hopefully this will suffice though." He threw a large blanket over them both. Haruhi looked around, confused.

"Only one?"

"Well I'd rather not freeze to death tonight, you understand my meaning."

"Neh... Makes sense." Haruhi sat up, undid her tie, flung it across the room, and resumed her position on her stomach.

"This is going to kill our backs if we sleep on the floor..." Haruhi said quietly.

"Sorry, but we don't exactly have futons at our disposal. Actually we should get those, a slumber party theme would work well sometime..." Kyoya trailed off for a moment and grabbed his chin in thought, before laughing once again, much to the confusion of Haruhi.

"It just occurred to me how a few certain others would do just about anything to be in the very position where I am now."

Haruhi rolled over on her side, the expression of confusion still on her face.

"Although...I suppose you have been in a similar position before..."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"That brings me to another question, actually. That night with Hikaru, when you two were alone in that church together, did anything...?" Kyoya leaned in a bit too close, staring at Haruhi with what looked like genuine curiosity.

"Nope," she dead-panned.

Kyoya smiled at her abrupt answer, and Haruhi blushed, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"I really mean it, nothing happened. We sort of just hugged all night, and that was only because I was scared."

"So you wouldn't just let a person do that when you're completely ok?"

"Since when did you start caring about people?" Haruhi quickly rolled over so her back was facing him. She flinched a little at her own words, but he deserved it.

"How uncouth of you Haruhi. Are you going to tell me to make like a tree and leaf next?"

She didn't answer.

"I'm allowed to be curious aren't I? And besides, I do so care about people. I just don't show it the same crazy way the rest of you lot do..." He draped a hand over her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off. Undeterred, he grabbed her arm and forced her on her back, making her let out a slight "oh," her head hitting the floor hard. She stared up at him with wide eyes, without expression.

_'Now that face looks familiar...Ah yes, that was the same face she wore when she thought I was going to rape her. My attempts at showing I care are not going well, I see.'_

He flinched, remembering his panicked thoughts that night with all too much detail.

_'She looks scared. Am I going too far with this? Why hasn't she said anything yet? I've been hovering over her for way too long. Should I get closer to scare her more? My chest hurts. She really is pretty, I see why all those other fools pine for this...this little thing now. No, this little girl. I'm threatening a child. Why isn't she saying anything?'_

"_You wouldn't do it Senpai..." 'Is that a challenge? Or a desperate cry? This is infuriating. I could kiss her right now-'_

"_Because you wouldn't get anything out of it...You would have nothing to gain."_

_'Ah...Is that what she thinks?'_

But he only smirked and agreed with her that night, and the rest was history. He was relieved that she only praised him and thought no more of it, but a tiny part of him still was curious as to what would have happened had she remained silent, and had he followed through with his urges.

And now here they were again.

It seemed like Kyoya had been holding her there for ages, just staring into her eyes without really looking at her, and she staring back. Her mind was a complete blank, her only thoughts being those of curiosity, and the occasional pang of fear in her belly.

And then he let go. The moment had only lasted about five seconds in reality.

He stood up again, straightening his coat.

"I'm going to grab some more comfortable clothes for us to sleep in, and find something to use as pillows. We'll catch a cold if we stay like this. I did say I'd make you comfortable." And before Haruhi could think to say anything, he was gone.

She blinked a couple times, reality coming back to her.

_'What the hell was that all about?'_

She realized how extremely uncomfortable she actually was, and grabbed the blanket and changed positions to the couch, sitting close to the armrest. She looked out the window once more, by now the moon was high in sky, obscured by the snow that was falling in droves now. She shivered.

"See? Told you we'd get sick." Kyoya returned, dressed in a yukata, arms loaded.

"I never disagreed..." Haruhi mumbled before having the pile thrown at her.

"Another blanket, along with a yukata for you. Go change before you really do get sick."

She obeyed silently, still feeling a little odd around him after what happened a few minutes ago. She went into the bathroom instead of the changing room, changed, washed her face, and went back to the main room. Kyoya had taken her spot on the couch, and was actually trying to scribble into his little black book.

And then she remembered where she was. In Ouran High School. In the hosts club room. And she was alone. With Kyoya Ootori. It was her turn to laugh.

"Something funny?" Kyoya set his book down and turned his gaze to her.

"It's just... I see what you mean now," She sat down next to him, imitating his movement from dinner, "a lot of people I know would totally kill to be in the position I'm in with you right now."

Kyoya leaned back and cast his eyes down at her, smiling. She continued to laugh.

"I mean, this is totally something a crazed fan girl would _love_ to see right? Two hosts locked up together? This whole thing is so ridiculous! In fact, I bet you're videotaping all of this just so you can sell it later." She continued laughing. That quip about the video tapes stung Kyoya, but only for a second. He chuckled with her, draping an arm around her. This situation _was_ absurd after all.

"Haruhi, mind if I say something dumb?" Haruhi stifled her giggles and nodded at him, smiling.

"Out of all the people I could have possibly gotten locked up with for a whole weekend, you are the least horrible."

_'Was that...a compliment?'_

"Haha, uh, thanks I guess." His fingers tapped on her shoulder lightly, and she realized that they were awfully close together. Their legs were touching, and his hand was now around her back, lightly caressing her.

"This is more close to how I show I care about people, in case you were wondering..." He said it quietly, Haruhi barely heard him before his voice trailed off. Haruhi looked up at him, she wanted to make a remark about how impractical that is, but the way he was scratching her back felt a bit too nice for that at the moment. It was calming, his thin fingers sending chills down her spine. She didn't want it to stop. She swayed a little bit, feeling at ease, and Kyoya grabbed her and pulled her closer. Her side was now completely touching his, and she looked up towards him and cocked her head. He was still leaning back, still only surveying her from above.

"For the warmth, you see..."

"Yeah...yeah the warm is nice..."

"I could make you _very _warm, if you wanted."

Haruhis eyes widened.

_That...was not a good innuendo to blurt out. Maybe she'll misinterpret that?_

"Senpai...I don't..." She looked down and blushed.

In his attempt at covering up his words, he grabbed the other blanket off the floor and thew it over them with one arm, the other arm still holding Haruhi by the back.

"This...isn't what you meant, is it?" She looked him in the eye. Her eyes were wide again.

_'Why is she pursuing this? Is she insane?'_

Unsure of what to say, he moved his hand around her waist, tapping the side of her stomach.

"Haruhi, I...didn't mean it to come across that way. I'm sorry."

She smiled. She was glad nothing happened because of something so silly as an innuendo.

"That's ok. The warm is nice, I don't mind it." She burrowed her head into his shoulder to emphasize how completely ok she was.

He smiled, and with one movement, reached down and grabbed both her legs, placed them over his so they were across his lap, and held her bridal style. She made an odd squeaking noise in surprise, but was soon overcome with how comfortable she was. He moved his hand up and down her back, lightly tracing her spine, making her shiver and curl up even more. They remained like that for a while, completely content, both almost falling asleep. Something clicked in Kyoyas head almost a hundred years later, and moved his other hand out from under her legs, and instead placed it on her shoulder, staring into her eyes. He remained expressionless.

She had had her eyes closed with a small smile on her lips up until that point, but now she stared back at him, eyes growing. Even now, with him holding her the way he was, and how natural if felt to be held, she still felt the fear in her belly under his cold gaze. Remembering again who this was, she blushed, and looked down. He moved his hand up, brushing past her neck, and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

She hadn't realized that she had stopped holding herself up long ago, and it was only his arm keeping her from falling back, and that support was slowly lowering her down, and they never broke their stare. Their gaze remained steady, even after Kyoya was on top of her, she between his legs, his hands holding her down. She swallowed.

"Is this...what...?" Words wouldn't come out right.

He grasped her wrists before moving his hands down her body.

"For the warmth, you see..."


	2. Friday: Nighttime

The snow was coming down hard and fast, and the moon was at its highest point in the sky by the time Kyoya and Haruhi began.

Kyoya brushed aside Haruhi's bangs and kissed her on the forehead as his hand trailed down from her shoulder, brushing past her breast, and ending up on the tie that held her kimono together. He slid the knot off with one hand. They both remained silent, both waited for a protest. In the back of his mind, Kyoya silently begged for her to tell him to stop, to run away from him screaming, lock herself away and never speak to him again. He thought about the child he was stealing away into the night as he traced a finger down her neck, then between her breasts, exposing more and more skin the farther down he went. Her breathing picked up only a little by the time he reached below her bellybutton, and he stopped there.

He placed a hand on her waist, and sighed. Her skin was so white in the moonlight it was almost translucent. Nothing was opaque on her. He felt like he could see everything, from the blue veins crisscrossing her body, to her small bones, all the way to her pretty little organs and her tiny heart, like a caged animal, trying to be free. If he wasn't too careful, she'd fall apart in his arms, like wet paper. He could break her so easily if he wanted to. She'd just disappear and fly away into the snowy night...

"Listen..." his voice was smooth. He knew he should be nervous, but all he could feel was worry and want for the nymph below him. "I have no intention of stopping once we start this. There would be no point. Please understand..." The pleading was there, but Haruhi only noticed it subconsciously.

She nodded.

Kyoya felt like crying then, not entirely sure why. He brushed the feeling aside for now, to be analyzed later. His face never betrayed his inner turmoil. For now, he placed a hand on her chest, and then glided it over to the left. The kimono still kept her covered; he didn't dare look at her like that yet. He played with it softly, fingers doing their little tap-tap before taking a tiny nipple under his thumb. Haruhi twitched, and then sighed, looking away.

"Is this OK?" Kyoya whispered it, doing his best to be kind.

"It... Your finger is a little rough." She gave an apologetic look to him.

He raised two fingers and tapped them on her mouth.

"Suck."

She obliged, grasping his hand with her little paws and twirled her tongue around his fingers. It was his turn to twitch and sigh. He never knew a mouth could be so soft.

He pulled his fingers out reluctantly, and set back to work on the same spot. She took in a long breath when his fingers hit its now hardened target. Encouraged, Kyoya leaned down and kissed her neck, careful not to hurt the glass that seemed to be holding her together. She turned her head to the side, allowing him better access. He used his other hand to caress her earlobe. She shivered at the multiple sensations. Haruhi reached up and let an arm fall over his shoulder, and ran a shaking hand through Kyoya's hair. He leaned his head into her hand, and stopped for only a moment, before returning to her neck. He lightly bit at it, then licked. Then bit again, harder. She grunted at the bite, then tightened her grip on his hair for a moment. Kyoya pushed her head to the side, got close to the hairline on the back of her head, and sucked. She gasped at the feeling, not understanding what he was doing.

"What was-?"

He breathed into her ear, making her realize how truly exposed she was.

Haruhi was not the most romantic person you would ever meet, nor was she the most sexual. She was used to putting up a big wall when she realized she was being flirted with, coldly throwing all advances back in the culprits face. Sometimes a very direct proposition was thrown her way, and she unabashedly brushed those aside as well. She did sometimes wonder what would happen if the twins actually tried anything with her, they were already accustomed to licking her face when food fell on it and kissing her earlobe as a greeting.

Her date with Hikaru had been the closest she had ever been to actually doing much of anything with anybody, and that was only a brief thought that flashed in her mind before she pushed it aside and fell asleep. With that in mind, she wasn't entirely sure what happened to put her in the situation she was in now. She tried to mentally walk backwards through her day, but was unable to think clearly due to what Kyoya's hands and what his mouth were doing to her.

Haruhi never thought much about sex, she never even understood what the point of it would be except for procreation, and she wasn't particularly fond of children either. This was a bit different though. She was willing to accept those funny little sensations every time he touched her. It felt very natural to just lay here like this, and all too easy to just let what would happen, happen. She was shocked out of her reprieve when she felt the cold air wash over her chest.

Kyoya had started tracing little kisses down her neck, opening her kimono and finally looking at her previously untouched breast. It was a tiny little white hill on the sea of glass, blue veins more pronounced. He leaned down and gave it a tap with the tip of his tongue. It was so soft Haruhi barely noticed it, but her body responded more accordingly. He placed his lips around it and traced circles with his tongue. Haruhi let out a barely audible moan, turning her head towards the back of the couch. Her hand clenched in his hair. He continued this action and let his hand slide down her side, reaching the line of her underwear. He rested his hand on her thigh and slid a finger under the little line of cloth, rubbing her hip bone with his forefinger, the line between her vulva and her thigh with his thumb. He took note of how warm it was there, and stopped his mouth and rose himself up. For the first time, he truly understood his silly innuendos from earlier that night. He slipped his thumb under the cloth, and rubbed along the side of the lips, eliciting another sharp intake of breath from Haruhi. He felt around more, noticing how soft she was all over.

"You shave." It wasn't a question. Haruhi looked at him with glazed eyes. She gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders in response. Kyoya thought about pursuing it more, (what could she possibly have to gain from doing that?) But he had all the time in the world for that later.

For now he moved his thumb out from under her underwear, and tugged on the side. Haruhi looked away as she lifted her hips just enough to allow him access. He slipped them off with one hand and tossed them to the side. He lowered himself down enough to enable him to look towards her newly exposed rump, and made a questioning noise in his throat upon seeing it.

"Something wrong, Senpai?" Haruhi said with a light voice, crossing her legs as she did so.

Kyoya shook his head and placed his hands on her thighs.

"You're a vir - this is your first time." He rubbed the inside of her right thigh as punctuation. His voice was almost sad.

"Well, what did you expect? Honestly..." Haruhi's eyes lost expression and she stared past him at the ceiling.

"I think this is in order, in that case." He pulled himself up, and studied her for only a moment before touching his lips to hers.

Haruhi was surprised at the touch. His face was a black blur to her; it was impossible to read his emotions. She pushed her head up enough for her to return the touch, pushing a little bit to deepen the kiss as she did so. Kyoya responded, deepening the kiss further. They continued in this fashion until they were wrapped around each other, searching each others mouths with their tongues, noting how the other tasted. Haruhi broke the kiss and flung her head to the side, gasping for air. Kyoya grunted in frustration and kissed her harder than before, wincing a little when their teeth clacked together, but ignored it and continued.

Without breaking their kiss, Kyoya reached down and placed a hand between Haruhi's thighs, gently prying them open, then placed his hand on her exposed warmth. He was pleased to see she was already wet. She grunted and broke the kiss once more, trying to catch her breath, and gasped when he slid a finger along her opening. He moved smoothly, responding with his touch according to her breathing. When she let a particularly long moan, he pushed a finger inside her, eliciting a small "ah" to escape her lips.

She tried to hide her face, covering her mouth with both her hands. She suddenly had to stop herself from thinking about where exactly they were. She was almost worried someone would walk in at that exact moment. She groaned audibly.

_How am I gonna explain this to the guys?_

Kyoya mistook her groan for one of pleasure, and inserted another finger, silencing her thoughts.

He was pumping her faster than before, and when he leaned down and tapped his tongue along her nub, she bit onto her hand to stifle the moan that she almost let out. It was starting to be too much for her to take, and she felt her body twitch and spasm as all thought was lost to her. He used one hand to lift her hips up, removing his fingers from her and replacing them with his tongue. She had a harder time holding back her moans now. He pulled on her hips, demanding that she release.

She obeyed.

By then Haruhi had curled up around him, and when she was done she fell down gasping, and pulled herself into a fetal position, her arms between her legs. She twitched.

Kyoya sat himself up and wiped his mouth. He adjusted his glasses before turning his attention to his now painful erection. Equally painful was his realization that he was still fully dressed, and Haruhi was very much not.

_A miscalculation on my part._

He looked towards Haruhi again. Proud as he was at what he had accomplished, he still had a problem, and Haruhi was nearly passed out.

_Should I? Should...I? No, I really shouldn't. Oh well._

Kyoya removed his glasses slowly, folding them and placing them on the nearby table neatly. He stood up and forced Haruhi to sit up, despite her groans of protest. He knelt before her so they were at eye level with each other. She looked at his face, glassy eyed, and let her eyes travel downward, spotting the bulge under his kimono. She grabbed behind her neck and sniffed.

"I-umm...oh." The glaze over her eyes disappeared. Kyoya could almost hear the gears in her head whirring in thought. He smiled at her, daring her to make the next move. Haruhi studied his face, looking for hints.

_Huh, he really does look good without his glasses on. Actually, he also looks pretty good without a shirt- ah._

Haruhi had to stop herself from smiling.

_He probably planned that too._

"I'm gonna need you to stand up." He smirked, and obliged. She reached over to undo his kimono, growing redder every second as she fumbled with the knot. Haruhi felt incredibly stupid for a few more seconds before managing to break it loose.

"Ah hah!" She yelled triumphantly, feeling a little sheepish a second later.

"I wouldn't be congratulating myself just yet, you know." Kyoya was using his pleasant host voice, making Haruhi giggle. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her, and his face was intense, sobering her up instantly. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

She reached over and placed her hands on his hips, trailing down before feeling hair underneath her palms. She hesitated when she started to move her right hand farther down. He helped guide her hand, pushing the kimono aside. Haruhi cocked her head at seeing him for the first time.

_I thought they'd be a lot...weirder looking than this. It just has that funny mushroom thing on the tip of it._

Curiosity rivaled her nervousness, and she poked the head before leaning forward and giving it a tiny lick. She jumped when it twitched.

_It's like it has a mind of its own!_

Forcing herself to sober up when Kyoya was obviously starting to lose his patience, (He had been lightly drumming his fingers on her shoulder, as if bored,) she leaned forward and licked a few more times before taking him into her mouth, careful not to let her teeth touch it. He sighed and leaned himself forward on her shoulders, restraining himself from essentially raping her mouth. She pushed until the head was entirely in her mouth, running her tongue along it as she went. He gripped her shoulder tighter. Gaining confidence, she swallowed, took a deep breath through her nose, and picked up her pace. It wasn't until Kyoyas breathing also gained speed that she realized she wanted him to feel exactly the way she had felt several minutes ago. She forced herself to push further, a new goal in mind. She let her hands wander around his area, feeling the rough hairs then his smooth skin, all the while trying her best to keep a brisk pace.

Kyoya laid his head down on her shoulder with a little moan escaping his lips, and whispered her name.

He abruptly shot up and pushed her back by the shoulders. She hit the back of the couch, hard. Confused and stunned at the sudden action, she felt hurt. Her face turned red with embarrassment, thinking she'd done something horribly wrong. As if reading her mind, he shook his head, then caught her wrists and pinned them by her head. He looked grave.

"I told you earlier I had no intention of stopping. That still holds true." He forced her legs open with his knee, and pushed his hips forward until he was touching her still damp opening.

"Kyoya?"

"Mmm?" He felt excited hearing his name without an honorific. He shivered with anticipation.

"Will it hurt?" She sounded tiny, and her voice cracked. She felt childish asking the question.

"Yes." And he plunged into her.

Haruhi had heard before that sex felt like a lot of pressure at first. That's why people enjoyed it so much, after all. All it took was some getting used to, and before you knew it, it was addicting as all hell. Now she felt dumb and gullible for believing that. This, by no stretch of the word, felt like pressure. She barely had time to cover her mouth before she screamed. She couldn't believe that something that felt so soft in her mouth moments ago now felt like a knife ripping her apart. She found it even harder to believe that Kyoya could be enjoying this. He was moving slowly, but that only extended the pain. She tried to close herself up, but this only made him close his eyes and stay just where he was. She moaned and tried to push him away, but he only wrapped his arms around her and held her lower back where it was, preventing her from escape.

"Just grab on to me, you can bite and scratch all you want." She didn't particularly feel like disagreeing. He resumed his painfully slow movements, and she squeaked and bit his shoulder, hard. Another slow push, and she sunk her tiny claws into his back, making him hiss in pain. He responded by going faster, taking the abuse in stride. She let out her screams against his shoulder, eventually breaking the skin with her teeth and tasting blood. She removed herself from him, and begged him to come. It was impossible to stand it any longer, if he kept up his agonizing pace she really _would _break in two, she was sure of it. Tears sprung to her eyes. He went faster, and she noticed that the faster he went, the less pain came to her. She tried to move her hips with him, and the pain dulled even more. His pace picked up even more and she met it without feeling how tired the action was making her. He kissed her ear, and let himself breath hard into it. Haruhis screams turned to moans and she laid her head down on his shoulder. She turned her head to the side when it began to hurt again, and bit and sucked at his neck. The action made Kyoya snap, and with one last pulse and moan, he was done. He pulled out just in time.

They remained posed for a moment, gasping for breath, before Kyoya fell on Haruhi, becoming complete deadweight. She let out a slight "oof" as the breath was knocked out of her, but she let him lay there. An odd mixture of feelings hit Haruhi just then. She desperately wanted to clean herself up, she also wanted to just chop off her burning rump so she wouldn't have to deal with the shock-waves of pain hitting her. She was simultaneously enjoying the adrenaline that coursed through her body because of the mixture of pain and pleasure, and felt reluctant to let it end. She was happy that it was over, but a part of her wanted the closeness again. Most surprising to her, she felt ravenously hungry. She gingerly pushed Kyoya up. He grunted and reluctantly stood up. She moved herself out of the wetspot on the couch, covering herself up with the kimono. Kyoya swayed for a second before almost falling on the table behind him. He regained his balance, and snatched his glasses up before taking a step back and examining the couch. He winced. Blood and sperm, along with any other of the many fluids that had escaped from them, had soaked the pretty tan cushion. It was a mess.

He raised an arm, and pointed towards the spot. His glasses glinted.

"This couch," he declared with a regal voice, "can not be sat on."

Haruhi looked to where he was pointing, and sighed.

"Am I going to have to pay for that too?" She had a look of disdain on her face.

"Well even though it is _your _fault, given the, eh hem, circumstances, I'll let it slide." Haruhi shot an angry look at him, but relaxed when she saw him chuckling. Kyoya raised his hand in an attempt to appear sincere.

"I'm sorry, really, I forgot my sense of humor is lacking." Haruhi started to laugh, but hissed in pain at the movement. Kyoyas face dropped and he strode over to her and opened her kimono. She too, was covered in blood, though how it managed to get all over her inner thighs he wasn't quite sure. A surge of guilt went through him.

_And I thought I was being so careful not to break her..._

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Can you walk?"

"I... I don't think so." Haruhi moved like she was going to stand up, but the pain was too much. The adrenaline had all but evaporated, and the pain was real and sharp. Kyoya scooped her up easily and carried her to their little bathroom. He set her down slowly next to the tub, and started running a bath for her.

"Kyoya, why is there a _bath _in here, if I may ask?"

"I had it installed a year before you came around. The others enjoyed food fights at the time a little too much, and we can't have hosts running around the school to get to the showers looking like that, now can we?"

"Uh, right."

_Man, they're so shallow._

"Now, do you require my assistance here or...?"

"Oh uh..." She wanted him to stay around, but then her stomach growled. "There's no need, I can take care of myself from here. But some food would be _amazing. _If it's not a problem or anything."

"I could manage that, I think. And don't worry, I won't charge you."

"Aren't we past all that?"

Kyoya thought.

"No, no I don't think we are." And he walked out, closing the door behind him.

_Good to see he hasn't gone all mushy on me, I guess._

When she had eased herself into the bath, the heat stung at first, then relaxed the soreness a little. It wasn't until after she had relaxed fully that she looked down to examine herself, only to stiffen again. She hadn't before noticed the obscene amount of blood covering her lower region. For a split second she thought she was going to die, and thought about screaming for Kyoya to come help her. The second passed, and she was relieved to see that it washed away easily. She leaned back and thought about what had happened. It seemed like a blur. She wondered what time it was. Then she wondered what would happen next. She had a lot of questions for Kyoya.

After scrubbing herself thoroughly, she dried herself off and tied her kimono around her. She felt much better, but could still go for a good meal. Haruhi stepped out to the main part of the club room, smiling.

Kyoya had moved the soiled couch to the side of the room, and replaced it with the couch that was previously adjacent to it. He had also gone through the trouble to lay her out an entire sushi platter, along with two bowls of rice. He had been picking at it himself when he heard Haruhis bare feet hit the floor across the room. She was smiling, but that surge of guilt hit him again upon seeing her. She wasn't walking right. Not quite a limp, but there was definitely something off there. He couldn't help but feel worried that he really had harmed her, but as long as she was smiling... She sat down next to him and spoke a quick thank you before eating like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She looked absolutely radiant.

_Leave it to Haruhi to show more passion towards the food than to me._ He picked up a piece of sushi and tried not to let it bother him too much, and instead let the relief that he felt upon seeing that she didn't seem to be in too much pain wash over him.

Within minutes she had fallen on her side, groaning that she would never eat again as long as she lived.

"If it bothers you that much, why did you eat like that?"

"Your fault for bringing me so much food."

"Well pardon me for trying to be a nice-... A good person." Haruhi didn't respond. She groaned again and forced herself to sit up. Kyoya was sipping at a soda, not looking at her.

"What time do you think it is, Senpai?" Kyoya looked out the window for the first time in ages. The moon was not visible, but the snow was still coming down in droves.

"Past midnight, at least. You're free to call me by my name instead of that silly honorific you know. You did it fine earlier." Haruhi tried to remember when she said his name, then blushed.

"Uh so, Kee-yoh-yaah, where does this, uh, put us?"

He stared into his soda.

"I'm...not quite sure actually. You should know, however, I am not in the habit of having one night stands with friends. I'll figure out what to do soon."

"So we're friends then?" Haruhi looked happy.

"Well I was hoping you would have thought of me as your friend long before now, and was equally hoping you'd consider me at least a tad bit more than a friend by now, but if this is what it takes to be friends with me, I can see I was mistaken."

Haruhi was taken aback, but quickly tried to remedy her mistake.

"That's not what I meant, really. I was just worried that you didn't like me at all..." Kyoya looked at her, surprise on his face for the briefest second, but then it disappeared. He chuckled.

"Haruhi...For such an incredibly intelligent girl, you really are dumb sometimes." He laughed softly before ruffling her hair.

_Kyoya being playful? Creepy._

"So...we'll decide what to do later then?" Haruhi said quietly, brushing a hand through her hair.

"I think that sounds acceptable. After all," his voice became like velvet, and an evil grin spread across his face. Haruhi's stomach sank, "we are trapped here for two more days."

_Oh no..._


	3. Saturday: Daytime Part 1

"Ky-Kyoya! You're going to kill me!"

"Nope."

Haruhi had awoken long ago. She had been content to lay still for about an hour, but she had neglected to take her contacts out before falling asleep, and she could barely keep her eyes open from the dryness.

The night before, their antics having finally caught up to them, the pair quietly moved some sofa cushions onto the floor, threw some blankets over it, and, after deeming it acceptable, fell on to their makeshift bed without a second thought. They were both asleep before their heads hit the cushions. Somehow during the night, Kyoya had managed to attain a vice-grip on Haruhi with both arms and legs. When she woke up that morning, she was surprised, but it quickly turned to amusement. She didn't mind the closeness, and found herself quite comfortable at the contrast between the cold room and Kyoyas overheated body. He mumbled in his sleep once or twice. Haruhi couldn't help but smile a little at how calm and relaxed the normally tense and business-like Kyoya Ootori was at that moment. Amused as she was that he was a cuddler, she really did have to take the contacts out. She had heard many times not to sleep with them in, and she was starting to worry that they would be stuck there forever, blinding her. The moment she tried to slither out of Kyoyas arms, however, his vice-grip turned into a death-grip, crushing Haruhi and causing her to yell out.

"Don't be silly, no ones ever died of strangulation," Kyoya mumbled. Despite the veins bulging from the effort in his arms, he looked quite peaceful and still very much asleep.

"That's insane and you're insane for saying that! Get off- GAH," His grip managed to tighten even further, constricting Haruhis lungs.

"C-can't brea-... Let GO!" With a final effort, Haruhi thrust her body upwards, managing to move about an inch. That inch allowed some more air into her lungs, but she was still very much trapped. She flung her body upwards again and again, inching her way up slowly like a desperate caterpillar. She had barely managed to travel a few more inches in about five minutes. All the movement roused a reluctant Kyoya from his sleep. He grumbled and relaxed immediately, sending Haruhi a bit too far. Her top half thudded on to the floor. She laid there for only a moment catching her breath, and then her annoyance reached its peak.

"What the hell was that for you jerk?"

"Nope."

Kyoya had already rolled over and fallen asleep once more.

Haruhi grumbled a bit before raising herself up off the floor, snatching her backpack up, and making her way to the bathroom, still barely being able to see.

By the time she had managed to remove her stubborn contacts, she had relaxed completely. Her thoughts turned to what happened the night before. Everything seemed like a blur, but she was fairly certain as to what exactly had happened. What was nagging her was why it had happened. She knew it couldn't be avoided, and sooner or later they would have to discuss it. She decided she'd have to make it sooner rather than later, and to bring it up the first chance she got. Determined, she looked into the mirror at her frazzled, bespectacled face.

_Lucky I thought to pack my glasses with me, I wouldn't have been able to see a thing all weekend._

She shuddered at the thought before opening the bathroom door and returning to the main room.

By the time Kyoya woke up completely, Haruhi was sitting at Kyoyas desk next to his laptop, legs crossed and sipping coffee. She was staring into her cup in-between sips, swishing around the contents slowly. Kyoya watched her for a while, taking a strange sort of satisfaction in knowing that she had no idea she was being looked at. He was still feeling ready to pass out at any moment, and cursed his aching back. He hadn't woken up so uncomfortable in a very long time. Kyoya forced himself to sit up and clear his throat before speaking.

"Haruhi, did you look in that by any chance?'

She was slightly startled at his sudden speech, but she looked positively delighted. Kyoya put his glasses on, looking at her without expression.

"Hey, good morning, or uh afternoon I guess. I made you breakfast a while ago, but I put it in the fridge so you'll have to nuke it, I hope that's ok. Also I-"

"Haruhi, my question."

"Eh? Oh you mean your laptop?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Kyoya-senpai, there's something I think you should know about me. I have this thing about dying. It's something I'd rather avoid for as long as I can. Does that answer your question?"

"... So you didn't look in it?"

"Uh uh,"

"Well that's good to hear." He popped his neck, and sighed when the circulation came back a little. His back was _really _killing him. "The battery died while you were making dinner yesterday, it's good to see you didn't waste your time with it." He stood up and stretched.

"What? Why even bother asking in the first place?"

"Actually, breakfast does sound lovely right now. If you'll excuse me..."

Haruhi muttered under her breath, but otherwise said nothing. She glanced into her coffee again, before looking back at the laptop in front of her. She waited until after Kyoya was out of the room, then leaned back in her chair so she could see into the kitchen. Kyoya had his back turned to her and was looking at the microwave, tapping his foot. As quickly as she could, she opened the laptop, pressed the power button, and waited with bated breath. She sighed when nothing happened, snapping the top closed.

_Damn rich bastard..._

The day started to drag on much the same as it had on Friday. Haruhi figured that things would be more pleasant now, but things had only gotten more tense between the two of them. Kyoya sat in an armchair and occupied himself with writing in his little book. He looked at her intently every time she walked around, but otherwise remained focused on his writing, never making a sound besides the scratching of the pen. Haruhi tried making light conversation, but attempt after attempt was answered only with nods and grunts. Haruhi figured his silence was her cue not to speak unless spoken to, and took to trying a more physical approach. She draped herself across the armchair in front of him in her attempt to get a response out of him, but to no avail. She eventually settled with grabbing a textbook and devoting her attention completely to studies. She could wait, she was patient.

An hour dragged by, and Haruhi was shuffling lazily through the text, having lost all motivation to study slightly more than a dozen minutes in. The minutes seemed like hours to Haruhi as she tried to think of something, anything, to say to get a response out a Kyoya. Tossing aside her previous resolve, she spoke with an abundance of cheer in her voice.

"Hey so, looks like the snows clearing up. Maybe they won't have to dig us out of here after all."

"Mmm," Was the only response offered. Haruhi persisted, dropping most of the cheer.

"Sooo... whatcha been writing in there all this time?"

"Nothing of importance."

_Ah hah! He lives!_

"Oh? If it's not important can I see?"

"Uh uh."

"Why?"

"Private, confidential, none of your business, etc."

Haruhi pursed her lips and rested her head on the arm of the chair.

"That's not a response Kyoya. Besides, I've seen a lot more of the private you than whatever is in that book."

Kyoya twitched, but smiled.

"That's hitting below the metaphorical belt."

"It's getting a response out of you isn't it?"

"What _kind _of response are you looking for, exactly? Since we're talking about belts and things below them you're forcing me to assume the worst..."

"I didn't know you were a pervert."

"If I recall correctly you're the one that started it off, I take no blame here."

"You're the one that started _everything _off."

Kyoya didn't respond right away.

_Ah, so we've come full circle..._

"Jokes and metaphors aside, I've been meaning to talk to you. In all seriousness, if you please."

Haruhi fidgeted where in her seat, flipping a page in her textbook.

_So here it is... Better sooner then later, after all._

"Uh yeah, about that. I uh..."

"Haruhi, if you regret it, I would have no objections." Kyoya never looked up from his writing,

Haruhi had to think about it for a moment. Kyoya sniffed.

"Not regret, I don't think that's it. I'm just... curious."

"Ah?"

"Well... why?"

"What do you mean?"

Haruhi took a deep breath before continuing.

"I mean, what's the benefit? What's the catch in this that I'm missing? You've made it clear before that you wouldn't get anything out of being with me, so what happened to change that last night? I need to know if I'm just a thing to you. I don't mind it either way, but I think at this point I have a right to know what's going on in your head. I don't mean to nag, but I think it's important."

Haruhis textbook had fallen on her chest while she spoke, and Kyoya had set down his book and pen gently beside him.

_It's funny how you dance around the word 'sex' like that. Are you really that hurt? _His voice was smooth when he spoke.

"That's a lot of questions to answer at once Haruhi... Not all of them have answers right now. I have my own reasons for doing what I did, but I'm afraid I can't properly explain those right now. I'll tell you eventually, I promise. However, I can tell you that you are not just a 'thing,' to me. I find a great deal of importance in what happened with us, but as to why... I implore you to have patience with me."

Haruhi thought for a moment, taking in the information. She noticed how he managed to say nothing at all with so many words, but she found herself oddly touched at the information he did come forth with. She smiled a little.

"I wasn't sure that you cared..."

"I thought I showed, quite sufficiently, that I care. I can see I'll have to try harder,"

"Not necessary, Kyoya,"

"Ah, I beg to differ, it is _quite _necessary."

Suddenly he was right next to her, his face inches from Haruhis. She blinked, then turned her head, lifting her textbook once more and burying her face in it. "I'm not that easily manipulated."

"If that was true, we wouldn't be in this situation right now would we?" He smirked and pat her head. She smacked his hand away.

"I'm not a dog you know."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, you seem to obey without much hassle. Now if only I could teach you to roll over and beg..."

"You're a sick person you know that?"

"I'm merely calculating the fringe benefits."

"Of what? No wait, actually, don't answer that, I don't want to know."

Kyoya chuckled and stood up. He walked back to his chair and rested his chin on his knuckles, smiling.

"I think I should be asking you the same questions from earlier, actually. I would take this opportunity to tell me exactly what is going on in your head."

Something about his host-voice being present when asking so much of Haruhi suddenly tinged Haruhis thoughts with a little drop of venom.

_What the hell does he expect me to say? That last night changed my life, that I've been secretly in love with him and now is my chance to show my true colors? Wow, you're so kind Kyoya, I should be thanking you, in fact, for giving me such an amazing opportunity._ _Cause my feelings obviously matter so freaking much to you._

Haruhi looked at him without expression. She looked tired.

"Honestly, I don't think about my motivation, nor do I have any reasons for having... Having sex with you. You told me what would happen, so I just made a decision and went with it. I accept the consequences. There's little to no chance of me getting pregnant, I know you don't have any weird diseases, so I have no worries. I have nothing to gain, I have nothing to lose. It just happened. The thing is, you're my friend, and something of a coworker. It puts us in a weird position... Er, so to speak."

Kyoya smiled at her joke, but his eyes were downcast.

"That's a dangerously light attitude to take towards something like this, that's a good cause for worry. You surprise me though. You sound a lot like me there, Haruhi. I didn't know you had it in you." The humor was there, but it was mixed with the sound of disappointment.

"Eh well, I guess you're rubbing off on me, I'm sorry to say,"

Kyoya leaned back into his chair, running a hand through his hair as he spoke.

"Yes... Yes that's something I advice you to not let happen. I quite like you the way you are, frankly. That aside, there is the matter of us being in that coworker situation. I can say with a good amount of certainty that a few certain people would not take too kindly to the knowledge of our... Closeness."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him. She was finding it hard to stay angry at him.

"You remember me mentioning that a few certain people would love to be in a similar situation with you, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well, what exactly did you think I meant?"

Haruhi knocked her knees together, curiosity replacing any ill feelings.

"I thought you meant the guests. That's what I meant when I said the same thing about you."

"Hmm. Flattered as I am, you misinterpret me. There are several guests that would be ecstatic, but that's obvious to anyone, and applies to us all. No, I meant some of the other hosts."

Haruhi, formed a slight 'o' with her mouth.

"What you mean... Hikaru? But you say some..."

"Yes, Hikaru is one, I'm glad you picked up on that. There's a few others that display more than friendship towards you. Myself included. I'd personally like to believe I'm at a distinct advantage by jumping the gun the way I have, however..."

"Uh, really?"

Kyoya shook his head.

_Oblivious as always. No wonder so many boys get hurt by this girl. I wonder if she even thinks I...?_

"Well, I wouldn't bet too much on my assumptions, even though my assumptions are rarely wrong, but I feel confident when I say a good three members display an unusual amount of affection towards you. You're an interesting girl, winning peoples affections with so little effort... 'Natural' truly defines you. Would you like to know who?"

Haruhi felt surprised. She hadn't even considered that anyone would actually show _attraction _to her besides Hikaru, and that didn't even feel entirely real. But then again...

"I think I know who," She said slowly, putting herself into a more natural sitting position as she did so.

"Impressive, do tell."

"Uh well, Hikaru, I know that," she held up one finger, "Maybe... Kaoru. Yeah I guess I can see that. The only other person would be..." Haruhi dipped her head in thought, tapping two fingers on her lips. Then a look of surprise, then shock, then horror crept over her face.

"No way..."

Kyoya crossed his legs, then smirked.

"Tamaki? It isn't Tamaki... It's Tamaki?"

He crossed his other leg, still smirking.

"I... Wow. Weird."

"Interesting perspective."

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I saw this happening the moment he discovered your true gender. It wasn't until very recently that he started realizing it himself though... Why, he called me just the other night, telling me the most _fascinating _things about you..."


	4. Saturday: Daytime Part 2

"Fascinating, you say. Sounds um... Bad,"

Haruhi was running through her mind all the possible things Tamaki could know about her that she wouldn't want anyone to know, but she couldn't think of anything horrible she had done lately. She felt anxious.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. You did notice that Tamaki was acting a bit off this week correct?"

_Wait...What does that have to do with anything?_

"If you mean more off than normal, than yeah."

Haruhi moved her legs underneath her, and rested her head on the arm of her chair. The action gave her enough time to collect her thoughts. She recalled all that had happened in the past few days.

"He started acting different on Wednesday. Renge told us how he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing half the time, and when he was paying attention he was writing poetry or something. Then he was looking at books about Parent-Child relationships whenever he didn't think the guests were looking. Then he yanked you out of the room, and when he came out he looked like he just escaped from Hell," Haruhi glanced at Kyoya, but seeing no response, she continued. "On Thursday he was sick. He even sent you that text message saying that he was dying and listed off his symptoms to you. We went to his house after school, but he just had a cold, even though he kept wobbling around the house and calling himself a pervert over and over again. He got better, and on Friday he didn't remember a thing, because he was so feverish the day before. He was in a great mood though. It was almost too much, come to think of it. He was all over the place,"

Kyoya waited for her to continue, and when she didn't he seemed unsatisfied.

"That's all?"

"Uh, yeah that's about it I think. But I don't see how Tamaki being sick has anything to do with me,"

"And what's your take on all this?"

Haruhi thought for a moment.

"Not much. Er, I mean, I don't think much about it. He was acting weird on Wednesday because he was getting sick, weird on Thursday because he _was _sick, and weird on Friday because... Well, because Tamaki,"

"Interesting. Now what if I were to tell you that what happened was almost entirely your fault?"

"...Come again?"

"Well, when I say almost, I mean that, while you are at fault initially, I'm the reason he became so ill,"

Haruhi gaped at him.

_He has the power to make people sick now too? What else do I not know about this guy?_

"When Tamaki pulled me aside on Wednesday, he looked desperate and scared. Panicked, almost. He clung to me by my shirt, and asked me if I ever thought about kissing you,"

Kyoya didn't look at Haruhi when he spoke.

"I said no,"

Kyoya raised his hands, palms facing Haruhi, "I thought I was being accused, that he was angry at me. But he looked so devastated at my answer, it wasn't something I had anticipated. That's when you saw him,"

Haruhi nodded slowly, and motioned for him to continue. They both kept their eyes averted from the other.

"On Thursday, I got that text from Tamaki, and I showed it to all of you. What I didn't tell you was that the night before, he called me at about three in the morning. He sounded terrible. Tamaki told me that his chest was hurting and he felt sick to his stomach. He tried to think of you to make him happy, to make the pain go away. But every time you came to his mind, he only felt worse. He was pleading with me to tell him why, but... Well it _was _the middle of the night... I told him he was an idiot and a pervert and that he was thinking too much into something so insignificant as a cold, and I hung up,"

Haruhi remained expressionless still.

"That...doesn't sound like attraction to me, Kyoya,"

"Quite contrary," Kyoya said, then he finished quietly, "it even explains to me a thing or two, in fact..."

"What was that last bit?"

"Nothing important. Anyway, I know that you went into his room alone after the rest of us went out. Did anything strange happen then?"

"No. I mean-well, he was really feverish and he wasn't thinking clearly... And his Dad was in the room too!"

Haruhi seemed embarrassed, but Kyoya urged her to continue.

"But he... He kissed me on the forehead and said, 'It's OK, because I'm your father,' and passed out. I tried asking him about it on Friday right before he left, but like I said, he didn't remember a thing. I was kind of avoiding him all day because I was worried he would do it again,"

"Hmm. That affirms my theory... Do you know why he asked me if I had ever thought about kissing you?"

_Have you?_ Haruhi pushed the thought back and shook her head.

"It's because, at some point, Tamaki, our dear 'Daddy,' almost kissed you,"

Haruhi rolled over so she was again draped over the armchair lazily. She seemed unaffected.

"So Tamaki was worried that he was a pervert because he views himself as my Father, and he didn't think that he should want to kiss me. He became sick because of his conflicted feelings. It's like the illusion he puts up almost fell away, and he was feeling withdrawal-like symptoms because of it. And that means that he asked you if you ever wanted to kiss me to have reassurance that it's OK for parents to kiss their children..."

"My theory exactly. You catch on fast,"

"And because you said no, he was forced to conclude that he was a bad person. But why...?"

_Why does it sound like you were making excuses for your answer, Kyoya?_

"Why what?"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I think it's only fair you're aware of your situation. You put yourself here, knowingly or not, and now you have to deal with it. So what are you going to do now?"

"Er, do? I don't know I haven't exactly planned that far. This makes things kinda complicated. I don't know what to feel, and I can only assume what other people are feeling. And the fact that it's a lot of people to think of at one time. And even if I did know, I'm still trapped here."

"I could make it easier for you, you know..."

Kyoya gave her a little smile in an attempt to seem sincere.

"Uh uh. Whatever your plans may be, I don't need more debt."

"Haruhi, really, after all we've been through?" He flashed her a beaming smile, voice full of cheer.

_Ah great. he's doing the host thing again._

Haruhi sighed and brushed her hand through her hair.

"Besides, you said so yourself, I need to figure this out on my own." She chuckled slightly, "Jeez, it's a weird feeling you know? Knowing people like you as more than a friend?"

"No, I'm quite used to it. Getting asked out is a normal thing for me. You of all people should know that,"

Haruhis face fell.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel special,"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh shut it, you know exactly what I mean," she rolled over again, this time facing the back of the chair. "Right when I was starting to like you too..."

"I didn't quite catch that Haruhi. Care to repeat that?"

She made a raspberry with her mouth.

"Hmm I'm happy to see you have a mature take on things. It's very endearing you know?"

Kyoyas voice sounded closer with each word. Haruhi curled up into a little ball.

"And just in case you were wondering," he was kneeling right next to her, his lips inches away from her exposed ear. He whispered into it, "I have thought about kissing you before," he stood up and started walking away towards the kitchen. Haruhi rolled around, slightly red.

"I guess... I guess we're both in the wrong,"

Kyoya stopped only for a moment. He adjusted his glasses and kept walking.

Intermission:  
>A million miles away at the Suoh mansion, Tamaki had a series of chills running down his spine. He was getting more and more anxious with every chill.<p>

"Someone's talking about me..."  
>Intermission

Kyoya came back some time later with a couple of sandwiches. Haruhi had moved to the floor and on to the bed. She was laying on her stomach, looking out the window and feeling groggy. Kyoya couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was tired.

"You know Haruhi, those glasses don't really suit you,"

"It's not like I'm aiming to impress anybody right now,"

"Aw, I'm not worth the effort?"

"Too tired, can't bring self to argue," Haruhi grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head.

Kyoya started to tear into a sandwich, and looked out the window. It was still daytime, but the sun was starting to set. He felt a small pit in his stomach when he looked at the lump in the blankets that was Haruhi. He had told Haruhi the truth about how others felt about her, and revealed a bit more than he was truly comfortable with about his own feelings. He was starting to regret ever opening his mouth. Haruhi seemed to barely even care. After tomorrow, they would go back to their lives, and Haruhi would go about her day, but when the other hosts started to crowd around her, she would look at them differently. She would be completely aware, if not paranoid, about all the little flirts thrown her way. And Kyoya? He would sit in his corner, and observe, quietly. Inevitably, she would either realize or develop her own feelings for someone more romantic, more charming, kinder than Kyoya, and he would just watch. It wasn't like him to jeopardize something that brought him merit, like the Host Club, but it was even more unlike him to put his friendship with Tamaki at stake.

_After all, it's just good business..._

But that would come later. For now, Kyoya had Haruhi all to himself. A tired Haruhi at that. A Haruhi that won't fight back...

"Are you still alive in there? I can't have you suffocating yourself on my watch,"

Haruhi pulled the blanket down a bit and looked over to her right. Kyoya was sitting cross-legged next to her, giving her a particularly analytical look, as if determining whether she was dead or not.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm so tired,"

"You've barely moved at all since yesterday, so lack of movement. Your body likes rest, if you get too much, your body will only want more,"

"How come you're not like this?"

"Because I didn't wake up early for no good reason. I don't mind if you sleep, we don't have anywhere to be,"

Haruhi rolled over on her side to better talk to Kyoya.

"I'm fine. Thanks for being nice to me I guess,"

They were silent for a moment. Kyoya tapped on his knee with needle like fingers.

"It's raining..."

"Mmm,"

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, and noticed how really very handsome his profile looked. An insane urge hit her, and without thinking twice, she tried to discretely inch her way closer to Kyoya while he wasn't looking.

"No wonder it's so cold in here then," Haruhi spoke quietly.

"I think it's quite pleasant in here. Are you getting ill? Your face is red," Kyoya had put his hand on Haruhis forehead. Her lapse of judgment passed and she rolled over again, embarrassed.

"Nope, I'm fine,"

Kyoya looked at the back of her neck, and noticed the large black spot on it. It looked like she had been beaten. Kyoya was becoming very familiar with feeling guilty about hurting her.

_Someone will certainly see that..._

As if in a dream, he reached out to touch it and ended up stroking her neck. She shivered violently, pulling the blanket back over her head.

"See, chills. You can't lie to me, Haruhi."

Haruhi felt the covers move as he situated himself underneath them, and shivered again when she felt him press himself against her back and wrap an arm around her. She struggled a bit, but relaxed when he spoke.

"If you get sick and die, I'll never forgive you,"

"Sounds reasonable..."

Haruhi was still feeling very tired, despite her protests, and the sudden comfort was making her feel lethargic.

"Keep this up and I'll never feel energized again," Haruhi mumbled, feeling her eyelids dropping.

"Sounds reasonable," Kyoya moved his head a little closer to hers, trying hard not to breath on her neck as he smelled the faint sweet odor coming from her hair.

Haruhi tried to force her body to move, to escape from his embrace. She silently screamed at her body, but it wouldn't listen. She was just too tired. It wasn't right that she should be OK with this amount of closeness, in the middle of the day no less. When Tamaki had so much as kissed her on the forehead, she spent all of Friday consciously staying as far away from him as possible. Tamaki, having not remembered his actions from earlier, thought she was going through a "rebellious" phase, and bothered Kyoya about it all day. Then it hit Haruhi.

_Kyoya knew about Tamakis feelings towards me all this time, but he didn't do anything about it. Who knows how lon_g _he's known about the twins, on top of that. If we weren't put in this situation, he probably would have continued to do nothing. But now we're here..._

Her body finally followed through with her demands, and she sat up and scooted away from Kyoya. He looked up at her, and blinked in surprise. He cleared his throat before sitting up and speaking.

"Was I out of line?"

"I'm just thinking..."

"Too much thinking is bad for your health,"

"Kyoya, I... Hm,"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I forget," She put a hand on the back of her head and laughed. "Maybe I am getting sick, now I'm talking all crazy. Hand me a sandwich?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her, but complied.

"Well if you remember, I'm all ears,"

Haruhi ate with unnecessary vigor to avoid answering. Kyoya watched her, eyebrow still raised.

_I swear if you just showed just a tiny bit of that passion towards me..._

"If you need more food, there's more than enough in the kitchen,"

Haruhi nodded, cheeks bulging. She went to take other bite, but stopped. Her eyes sprung open, and looked to Kyoya, down, back to Kyoya, and then around the room. She looked extremely lost.

"...Haruhi?"

"Kyoya. We're in bed together,"

_You haven't noticed this until now?_

"...Your point?"

"Don't tell me this doesn't strike you as odd that we've been OK with this,"

Kyoya shrugged.

"I see no drawbacks to this. We already slept together, we're not exactly crossing any lines into uncharted territory here,"

Haruhi blushed. She almost forgot about that. She took another bite out of her sandwich. Kyoya continued quietly, unaffected.

"Seems almost surreal doesn't it? Like all of this is a dream and we'll just wake up at home and none of this will have happened..."

Haruhi wiped her lips with the back of her hand, having finished eating, and smirked. She reached over and pinched Kyoya on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"That was weird, Kyoya. You're weird,"

"And that was uncalled for. I'm glad to see a little food can revitalize you so much,"

"Just trying to be helpful," Haruhi playfully reached over to pinch him again, but Kyoya gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. Without missing a beat, he quickly placed a kiss on her fingers and let go.

"...Also weird," Haruhi blushed slightly, unsure of what to do. Kyoya smiled, savoring the little tickles that were now on his lips.

_How silly, first we have sex, THEN we do these little games with each other. I wonder...?_

Kyoya was looking at his hands in thought, the ghost of a smile still remained. It came as a surprise to both parties when Haruhi planted a quick kiss on his cheek. His smile vanished and he looked at her in stunned silence. She had a sheepish smile plastered on her face, as if to say, "Oops, was that me that did that?"

"It's a little different when it's not in the heat of the moment isn't it?" Haruhi shook out a laugh as she quickly scooted closer to Kyoya.

"Indeed. In fact, I was just thinking about how we seem to be going about this backwards,"

"Yeah...Yeah you could say that. But what's done is done. And it's not so bad right?" Haruhi put a little paw on his shoulder. Kyoya had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his rather wide grin. Without warning, Kyoya grabbed on to Haruhi and they fell back, Haruhi splayed across Kyoyas chest. She yelped at the sudden movement, but she felt oddly giddy when she landed. Before they both had a chance to think, she dug her elbows into his chest to position herself above him, pecked him on the mouth, and fell down again, burrowing her head into his neck.

Kyoya wasn't entirely sure what just happened. First he had the wind knocked out of him, then there was a brown blur in front of him, then he felt something brush his lips, and now Haruhi had buried herself in the crook of his neck. He touched his lips, and wondered what exactly had been meant by that. He didn't dare think that it was an action of affection. Haruhi kissed his neck, and he decided to just enjoy the pressure of her on top of him. He could worry about meanings and hosts and fantasies later, when things started to come into play. For now, Kyoya wrapped his arms around her, and relaxed completely.

For now, he was content.


	5. Saturday: Nighttime

Kyoya and Haruhis absence went completely unnoticed to their respective families, but their closest friends were wrought with worry about the two of them. For the most part. Actually, Tamaki was most likely the only one to suspect anything after Friday night. To lose contact with Haruhi was one thing but... Kyoya? It was unheard of. Tamaki had taken it upon himself to locate them. It was the case of the missing hosts, and soon enough he had gathered the remaining non-missing hosts to deduct their location, and they all quietly sneaked into the most top secret area Tamaki could think of. (His basement.) Tamaki explained to them with a heavy heart that Haruhi and Kyoya had most likely been kidnapped and forced into slavery in some god-forsaken poor person country, being starved slowly. Both of them had become prostitutes just to stay alive. It was all up to the almighty Host Club to find out who the culprit is, and to bring home the pair, even though they were both thoroughly raped at this point.

Tamaki had just started giving each member of the investigative team a country to look in before all attention had been devoted to the twins sneaking up behind Honey and tickling him. Chaos ensued, consisting of an all out tickle brawl between the three. Tamaki looked at Mori desperately, but he only shrugged in response. Tears of despair welled up in Tamaki's eyes as one twin flew across his line of sight, having been caught in a judo throw.

_Why me?_

It would be a long time before anyone would suspect what exactly was happening in the third music room of Ouran High School. Meanwhile, a very comfortable Kyoya was roused from his sleep at a very odd feeling. Haruhis mouth had gone slack and a tiny puddle of drool was accumulating on his chest. Trying to handle the situation as delicately as possible, he pulled Haruhi off of him and moved slowly towards the side of the bed, trying his absolute best not to wake the still sleeping Haruhi. She didn't exactly have the face of an angel when she slept, Kyoya observed. He had heard before that women always managed to mutate overnight, but her awkwardness and her ruffled appearance was still very... Cute, he supposed. He stumbled towards the general direction of the bathroom, cursing the darkness and the obvious lateness of the hour, and cursing more when he stubbed his toe on an ill placed footrest. Eventually, he somehow made it to the bathroom, feeling weary after making the long journey, but luckily with only a few battle scars to show for it.

_What the hell are you supposed to do about a stubbed toe? Damn it._

He shook off the pain as he wiped his chest down. Kyoya looked in the mirror and grimaced.

_Maybe men can mutate overnight too..._

He looked almost frightening: His hair was sticking up in every direction, and his skin had lost all of its glow and he was ghost pale. His eyes were puffy and unfocused, making his face look like it was stuck in a permanent scowl. The phrase "low blood pressure demon lord" came to mind for some bizarre reason, but Kyoya waved the thought away and resigned himself to a bath in an attempt to regain some pride.

He lowered himself into the steaming tub, feeling slightly more at ease within minutes.

Kyoya savored sleep, since he always seemed to get so little thanks to his late nights, lighted only by the faint blue glow of a computer screen. He never really had a bed time, but he understood the concept of responsibility better than most, to say the least, so he always ended up getting very little sleep. Every minute of the nights sweet embrace was precious.

Bathing was something he equally savored. It was impossible for him to bring an electronic device with him, so it gave him time to relax and think about anything he felt like thinking about, something that he wasn't normally used to.

It was no different on this occasion. Kyoya let his mind wander, and this time it wandered to Haruhi. It was probably around this time the night before that he had stolen her innocence. He enjoyed it, of course, God had he enjoyed it, but there was still that little feeling of guilt, that little twinge of pain in his chest that stung him when he thought about the black bruise on her neck, about the way she walked with that loose stride she now had, but most of all about her apparent indifference towards it all. Kyoya couldn't believe that she really did feel so neutral about everything, and figured she was just hiding her true pain.

He had his own injuries and scratches from the night before, namely a circular wound on his left shoulder that would probably remain as a scar to remind him of the pain he put her through, and he hadn't dared look at the state of his back yet. He felt some raw spots, especially in the hot water, but they only made those pangs of guilt all the more intense.

But his wounds were different. He had indeed lost his virginity, but he wasn't walking differently, he didn't have a part of him broken forever.

_And all that blood..._

Kyoyas throat clenched as his head fell to his chest, and almost cried for the second time in twenty four hours.

_Maybe having so much time to think isn't so great after all._

He smiled and tried his best to regain his composure. He had said before that showing emotions was a normal thing for him, but that was mostly a lie. He certainly felt those funny feelings, but even when no one was around, showing emotions like that just wasn't him.

Kyoya lost his cool again when a sleepy Haruhi opened the door. It took a split second for her to register what she was seeing, and to slam the door closed.

_So much for a relaxing bath._

"I-I'm sorry!" Haruhi was rooted to the floor, too enveloped in shock and embarrassment to move.

"You know you're welcome to join me!" Kyoya called out.

_Even after all that, I still manage to blurt out things like that. Maybe I am a pervert._

Haruhis embarrassment escalated.

"No, I'll be going,"

"I wouldn't mind the company, it has been _awfully _lonely being separated from you this past ten minutes or so,"

"I'm walking away now!"

Kyoya let himself smile as he slicked back his hair. He waited patiently for exactly thirty seconds.

"How's that walking away going?"

"Just fine thanks," Haruhis voice was no farther away.

"My offer still stands!"

Haruhi stood extremely still, practically holding her breath, staring at the door. For a tense moment, Haruhi reached for the doorknob, just out of curiosity to see what would happen. She stood there posed for a moment, as if scared of what was on the other side. She wasn't very good at thinking through her actions. Her fingers tapped on the brass.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

She started to put pressure on the doorknob, and turned it just slightly. Kyoya saw the movement on the other side and panicked. He didn't think she'd _actually _follow through. He barely even registered his own movement as he teleported to the door and threw it open, sending Haruhi flying backwards. She landed on her back, dazed.

_Oh my God I killed her._

Kyoya rushed over to Haruhi and unknowingly straddled her as he looked for signs of life, cupping her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

Haruhi sprung back to life.

"I'm fine, you didn't hurt me, get a grip will ya? Honestly I wasn't going to- um..." Haruhi had been trying to push Kyoya off of her when she was suddenly very aware of how very naked he was. Kyoya looked confused for a moment before reality kicked back in. With one movement he forced Haruhi onto her stomach so she couldn't see him, and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Haruhi pushed herself up off the floor. She was beet red and more than flustered, not to mention her clothes were now damp from Kyoyas soaking body. She had been groggy and still half asleep what seemed like only a second ago, but she was now completely awake. She didn't feel like it at the moment, but she figured she'd better apologize now before he did something drastic to her for seeing him like that. She walked nervously back to the bathroom door, taking care not to touch it this time.

"Kyoya? I'm sorry about all that,"

Silence for a moment. Haruhis heart skipped a beat.

"Just a minute. Please go wait elsewhere,"

Haruhi stiffly turned around and sat on a couch, feeling distressed.

_Why me? Any other time I could just leave and deal with this later..._

After Kyoya slammed the door behind him, he fell on the ground, panting. His nerves were pent up, and he had the weirdest erection. He cursed his weakness and his careless action. He _knows _she wouldn't have actually went in there with him, why did he have to say such careless things to her? And now he was stuck in there until his erection went away. For good measure, he cursed the male anatomy.

He told Haruhi to wait, and he stood up slowly and dressed quietly, trying very hard not to think of anything even mildly attractive.

Kyoya walked out a good five minutes later, his movements almost robotic as he sat next to Haruhi, startling her. He stared straight ahead into space, everything from his body language to his face screaming neutrality. Haruhi leaned forward and choked out an apology.

"Uh... Kyoya? I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you, I promise to never do anything like that again,"

He stiffly turned his head to the side slightly to look at her, before swallowing and uttering a response.

"That last bit... Isn't something that would make me happy,"

"Then uh, why did you freak out?"

"You surprise me with almost everything you do. It's a gift I swear,"

"Your fault for egging me on. I wasn't really planning on going in," Haruhi thought for a moment and added an afterthought, "I think,"

Kyoya turned his head slightly more, becoming a bit more like himself.

"You think? Fascinating, but I don't think I feel like analyzing various actions right now. Let's just go with flow for now, so to speak,"

Haruhi bit her lower lip as something clicked in her head. It was crazy, but what the heck, she was full of all sorts of insane ideas tonight.

"Sounds like a plan," and before Kyoya had a chance to respond, Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and joined her mouth with his.

Kyoya felt a little bit like he was eating his own words as Haruhi kissed him. It was very sudden and unexpected, but by no means unwelcome. He didn't move. Kyoya just wasn't sure what to do.

When he didn't respond immediately, Haruhi raked a hand through his hair, causing him to close his eyes and return the kiss. He started to resume his normal dominance, embracing her and pulling her close, attempting to push her back. Haruhi wouldn't have it, and fought back, pressing herself closer to him and raked another hand through his hair. They both silently fought for dominance, moving closer to each other every second until there was nothing between them. Haruhi unwrapped her arms from Kyoyas neck and grabbed on to his shoulders, pushing him back into the couch as she straddled him quickly, never once breaking their kiss. Kyoya wasn't aware of her movements until she was on top of him, she leaning down to kiss him. Kyoya grunted as she rubbed her pelvis across his.

_This is bad, I have to stop this._

Kyoya broke the kiss and grasped onto Haruhi tightly, forcing her into a hug. She struggled and groaned, but she couldn't move.

"H-Haruhi, p-please stop. I can't..." Kyoya held her close, feeling Haruhis warm body next to him and her warmth on his groin was too much. He wouldn't be able to hold back if she moved anymore. He felt strangely empty.

Haruhi didn't respond with words, but nipped at his earlobe, causing him to shiver

"You'll only hurt yourself, I can't let that happen, please Haru- Ah!" Haruhi had moved her head as far back behind his as it would go, and sucked on his neck. His eyes dilated as he let his head fall to the side. She moved her hand up his sides, her tiny fingers sending chills around his whole body.

Since pulling her closer wasn't working, he tried pushing her away. He was thoroughly weakened, but he managed to push her to the side. Haruhi hesitated when she felt the gap between her and Kyoya, allowing him enough time to stand up. Kyoya steadied himself, trying hard to catch his breath, and looked down at Haruhi. She had a hand held out towards him, but she let it fall in her lap when he turned around. Haruhi had never seen Kyoya so wide-eyed before.

"D-Did I mess up?" Haruhi gave Kyoya a repentant stare. His shoulders fell at the sight, and his remaining strength was drained from him. With great effort he worked his way over to their bed a few feet away and tossed his glasses aside as he sat down.

"No. No that was... Too much. Why would you do that? I've already hurt you once, I refuse to let myself do that again," Kyoya had never felt so tired and unsatisfied in his life, but he was determined to preserve that girl. He slouched over and let his head hang.

"Kyoya..." Haruhi stood up and quietly and sat down next to him. She placed her hand over his, and gave him a sad little smile. He glanced at her, his expression grave.

"I'm not that fragile, I can handle a lot more than you think I can. If you don't mind me saying so, I like it when you express yourself more. You really are a nice guy, you prove that over and over again, but you worry too much. I know it's hard, but it's ok to relax every once in a while, letting someone see how you feel isn't always bad thing,"

Kyoya Ootori was often under a lot of pressure. He had been strained almost since the day he was born. He was always the perfect son, the perfect student, and he tried to be the perfect everything to impress his Father. By middle school, he had certainly played the part well, and he had grown to appreciate the merits of going about his day smiling at everyone of importance, and befriending the most powerful people. He didn't care much for anyone, but that was ok, it was something he was used to.

That was when Tamaki barged his way into his life.

Tamaki let him grow beyond his cold persona, and he would never say it, but he was thankful. Things had changed for him so much since then. Kyoya would forever have a soft spot for his dear friend, and with a few rare nice words, Haruhi was starting to be a soft spot too. He had never shown much raw emotion to anyone save for Tamaki, but he could feel his heart break a little at Haruhis words.

Kyoya gently hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm so tired..." He let out a shaking breath, holding her close.

Haruhi hugged him back. She smiled when he couldn't see. They held each other for a million years, feeling a little more ok with the world. Kyoya pulled back, and Haruhi thought she saw the faintest glow of a single tear track on his left cheek. His face was calm as he tiredly placed a little kiss on Haruhis lips before falling back onto the bed. He wondered how late it was.

Haruhi wondered what exactly was going on in his head, and felt almost a little guilty, knowing that whatever he was thinking about that made him upset was probably her fault. It didn't _seem _like she had made Kyoya angry at her, there was definitely something there. She crawled over to him so she could look at his face, and was pleased to see he was still awake. He spoke quietly.

"Haruhi..." She cocked her head.

"My...slip out of character puts you in a lot of debt to me..."

Haruhi laughed.

_Some things never change I guess._

"So I owe you my soul now?"

"Mmm, yes, I think that would suffice, but you know..." He turned his eyes towards her, and had to hold back a smile, "if you want, you can always pay me back with your body,"

"Yeah ok,"

"Wha- Oh," Kyoya raised a clenched fist to his mouth.

He should really learn to expect things like that more often. He wondered what the chances were of Haruhi being more compliant in the future, but his thoughts stopped when she inched closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. She opened his kimono a little and kissed his neck before pecking him on the lips once more.

"You have _got _to learn how to take a joke," and with that Kyoya pulled her down close enough to return her kisses.

Soon enough they were tangled in each other again, and Haruhi was again taking control, something Kyoya lamely fought back against. They took each others movements in stride, going a little farther every minute. Haruhi finally pulled away to catch a breath, and Kyoya made it decidedly harder for her to do so as he licked her neck, letting his hands wander over her back. Haruhi shivered when he hit a sensitive spot on her side, and Kyoya took advantage of the opportunity and snaked a hand under her kimono, feeling her soft skin for the first time in what seemed like years. She clenched a hand into Kyoyas shoulder, and he twitched at the slight pain.

Undeterred, he pushed Haruhi up and attempted to move on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him, making it impossible for him to move any further, and undid the knot holding his kimono together in the same second.

"You learn fast Haru-mm," She glided her hand across his abdomen, planting little kisses and nips with her teeth along his shoulder. He was becoming very aware of the way Haruhi was positioned on his lap, and tried to scoot back to alleviate the pressure, but with little success. Instead he quietly accepted it as he gripped the small of Haruhis back, pulling her closer as he traced little circles on her sensitive side.

They stopped their movements for a brief instant, bodies shivering. They both felt light-headed and a little lost, their respective bodies being the only real thing to them. Kyoya gained a sense of reality first and pushed Haruhi back, quickly regaining his normal position on top of her.

_Ah, much better._

He inwardly smiled at his victory as he pulled up on her lower back, rendering her immobile. She took in a sharp breath at the sudden feeling of helplessness, and twitched. She tried to move her legs, but she was surprised to find that she may as well be paralyzed. Haruhi could only watch as he used his other hand to move her kimono down her shoulders, the cold air making her tense. and take a tiny erect nipple into his mouth.

Haruhi was used to always being the one to take care of herself, but the feeling of someone having having complete and utter control over her, with no hope of fighting back was somehow... Enthralling.

_Am I a masochist? I shouldn't be enjoying this like I am._

"Ky-Kyoya," He grunted against her breast in response.

"I was uh, wondering..." This time he lifted his head from her in curiosity.

"I've heard of, um, it being 'rough.' What does that mean, exactly?"

Kyoya almost felt guilty, knowing what he would do then. Almost.

"If you want, I can show you..."

Kyoya reached around her head, stroking her cheek before clasping the back of her hair. He pulled her head back suddenly, and without missing a beat lowered his head to her neck. She gasped when he bit down on her, hard, clawing at her side with his spare hand. He shoved her legs apart with his knee as he momentarily bit at hard as he could before pulling up and releasing her hair. Haruhi raised a hand to her neck, touching the circular bruise there. She looked surprised, but not quite scared.

_We'll just have to fix that then._

"Do you trust me?" Kyoya whispered as he lowered himself down so their hips were touching.

Haruhi stared up at him for a brief second, before nodding. She braced herself for whatever was to come.

"If you say so..." Kyoya placed a hand on her neck, and squeezed.

It was a strange sensation. It scared her, truly scared her, but she didn't fight back. She started taking deep breaths through her mouth as he moved back to her chest, and bit on her already tender nipple. The adrenaline and pleasure mixed with pain made her gasp. She felt dizzy when not enough air could make it into her lungs. Haruhi tried in vain to move once more, managing only a spasm, and moaned when he pulled her on her back.

Kyoya was surprised at how violently she responded to his touches when all he did was choke her a little. When her breathing picked up to a worrying rate, he released her throat and she arched her back, gasping for breath. He wondered how she could possibly be enjoying this as he grabbed her kimono and pulled it down and off of her, tossing it to the side. It left her clad only in her little plain undies. The wonder remained as he flipped her on to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He grabbed both of Haruhis hands and pinned them above her with one hand, and pushed down on her back with the other. Kyoya sat there for a moment, waiting for a response.

Haruhi didn't try to move again. She could feel her heart pounding. The circulation was trickling out of her hands, and she ached all over. Her groin had a strange pain in it. For the first time, she felt the odd need to be truly close to Kyoya. She realized exactly what he could do with the position he put her in, and remembered the excruciating pain she experienced last time.

"I think I'm done with being rough for now, if you don't mind,"

Kyoya clenched his hand around her wrists tighter, and trailed his hand down her spine. She shivered when he reached the line of her underwear, and thrust her hips gently into the bed. It was impossible to see what he was doing. He inserted a forefinger under her the line of cloth, and traced forward towards her stomach. He hesitated on her stomach for just a moment before pushing ahead, rubbing a finger flatly along her lips.

"You're going to ruin these at this rate,"

"Sh-shut up,"

Kyoya pushed himself up on to his knees and pulled down on her underwear from the front, lifting her hips as he did so. Haruhi was now completely exposed, and she turned red the moment her underwear was completely removed from her. She felt more vulnerable than she had last time, laying there bound by Kyoyas unforgiving hand, and especially with her backside exposed to him. She wanted to turn around, but a kiss placed gently on the back of her neck calmed her slightly.

Kyoya had the urge to stop his actions and walk away the moment Haruhi was no longer clothed. He already somewhat regretted how rough he treated her earlier, and now he couldn't help but think that much of what he was doing felt like he was going to rape her. He remembered again how incredibly young she was. The thought was fascinating and terrifying all at once. Kyoya knew, however, that if he stopped now he would be left frustrated and unsatisfied, and he was already more on edge than he cared to admit. His urge to keep going outweighed his urge to stop, and he decided to go about the situation a bit more delicately, and thus kissed her bruised neck before speaking to her with as much kindness as he could muster at that point.

"I'd rather not hurt you like last, so I'd like to try something a little different. If that's ok,"

_Not exactly as kind as I was hoping to convey..._

Haruhis hands twitched, and Kyoya let her go. She nodded before burying her face in the bed. He eased down her body, and grabbed her hips, lifting them slightly. He could feel her tense beneath him.

"Please relax, this won't work otherwise,"

He leaned down and placed his tongue on her lips. Her legs opened slightly at his touch. Encouraged, he moved his tongue into her, making her sigh. He played with her with his tongue until she rocked slightly with each lick, her barely concealed moans becoming more and more audible. He removed himself from her, and situated himself at her entrance.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kyoya stood up and ran swiftly to the kitchen. Haruhi turned her head towards the kitchen, and almost laughed when she saw him return with a towel. He placed it underneath him as he returned to his original position. He pulled up on her hips, sobering her up instantly.

"Alright, please relax now..." And he gently pushed into her.

Haruhi hadn't really felt the after effects from the night before. She felt a bit more sensitive during the day, but she was lucky enough to be a fast healer. This time, it didn't feel like Kyoya had intruded her with a knife, but it wasn't too far from it. She half moaned, half screamed, and awkwardly tried to raise herself up to dull the pain. Kyoya pushed her head back down. He moved his hand down to her shoulder, holding her in place. He lowered himself down until he was laying on top of her, and stopped his movements, taking a moment to collect himself.

"Shh, I told you to relax. Please Haruhi..."

"I-it hurt- I can't-"

"Shush now," Kyoya wrapped an arm around her waist and resumed moving into her.

"L-listen, if you go faster it's better," Haruhi managed to choke out the sentence as he slowly moved back and forth against her. She clutched at the sheets, relaxing the rest of her body as much as possible in preparation. Kyoya was confused, it didn't make much sense, but he obliged.

Every sigh and scream they made echoed throughout the dark room.

Kyoya was all but deaf to it. All he could focus on was the feel of their perspiring bodies becoming more and more tangled in each other, and the incredible feeling of being inside Haruhi. The angle made the difference, and he never wanted it to end. He came close to the edge over and over again, and stopped every time. Kyoya told her how he has planned on them finishing together. Haruhi struggled under him each time, wincing at the feeling of him pulsing in her. She was ready for the pain to end, and instead moved her hips to meet his, keeping him going instead of letting him stop. The pain was nigh unbearable for Haruhi, but Kyoyas moans gave her motivation to push on. He let out more noise than he would ever care to admit.

"W-wait, you haven't- I'm- ah," He moaned as he pulled out of her, letting himself fall onto her back, completely spent.

They laid still, catching their breath, their bodies still twitching slightly. Kyoya held Haruhi from behind, trying his best to steady his breathing.

He wasn't quite done with her yet.

Kyoya pulled himself up to speak calmly into her ear.

"You didn't let me follow through with my plans. Now I have to find a way to make this interesting..."

"Mm?"

He entertained the idea of simply entering her again, but it seemed too cruel. He was exhausted, but determined. An idea sprung to his mind. A crazy idea, not to mention an unethical one, but to him it seemed like a perfectly reasonable action.

Kyoya sat up completely, groaning with the effort, and grabbed his glasses.

"I'll be right back, ten minutes at the most. Don't move at all," He stumbled slightly as he stood up, then made his way to the kitchen.

Haruhi still ached, but it was true that she still felt oddly unsatisfied. It was a strange feeling, to be in pain but to still want more.

_It's seeming more and more like I'm a masochist..._

She raised herself up, shaking and fetched her kimono. She didn't particularly enjoy the intense embarrassment from earlier, and wanted to take measures to prevent it from happening again.

Five minutes passed, and Haruhi wondered idly what in the world he could be doing. She quietly listed off every perverted item he could possibly be grabbing. Fruit? Whipped cream? Ice? Candles? All of the above?

_Maybe I'm the pervert for even thinking about it._

Haruhi smiled and tried to relax, staring at the ceiling and taking in her surroundings. The moonlight wasn't illuminating the room as much as it was earlier, so she figured it must be incredibly late at this point. She couldn't help but notice a funny smell lingering in the air, along with odd clattering noises coming from the kitchen.

Kyoya sauntered into the room twenty minutes later, a bottle in hand. Haruhi was laying on the bed with her hands behind her head and legs crossed, kimono hanging around her shoulders but completely open. He smiled.

_How perfect._

Kyoya took a good long moment to contemplate how to approach the situation. Coming to a conclusion, he stretched out his hand to lean against the door frame, planning to greet her in the most seductive way possible.

"Well, hello there Haaa-" He missed by a few inches, and kept going, arm held straight until he fell with a loud thud onto the floor. Haruhi sat up quickly, and peered towards him.

"Uh, Kyoya?"

Her voice caught his attention, and he quickly righted himself to a standing position, only to fall down again.

"Stupid, stood up too fast, slowly this time..."

He muttered as he used the wall for support to right himself once more. When he was again focused, he saw that Haruhi had a disgruntled look on her face. He attempted to push up his glasses, only rendering them askew. He looked at Haruhi, and felt a warmth spread through his body. It made him feel giddy. Unfortunately, he did not note that he was shooting her "his eyes of the devil" look. He raised his arm, and pointed at her.

"You," Haruhi felt a chill run down her spine.

_I didn't think my life would end this way, I really didn't. What to say what to say..._

"Me?"

"You..." Kyoya stumbled forward, landing in front of her on the bed. He placed his bottle to the side and shoved her down onto her back, slamming his free hand next where Haruhis head was. He brought his head inches from hers, and looked straight into her eyes.

"What a truly fascinating coincidence it is to see you here." Haruhi's emotions turned from confusion and panic to bemused understanding, if not a little shock.

"Kyoya, are you drunk?"

"No, my dear Haruhi. No, I believe your face is the one who is drunk."

Haruhi could barely contain her laughter. It was simply too much to see Kyoya in such a state. He slumped a little further down on his arm, having problems keeping balance. Haruhi raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Well if you're going to be like this, you should probably sit down so you don't hurt yourself."

She slid out from under him and forced him into a sitting position on the bed. All the while Kyoya kept muttering random words under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Hmm, your hands are soft," He poked at the spot on his arm where Haruhi had grabbed him.

"Uh, right. So how was getting drunk supposed to make things more interesting?"

"There was... uh... yes. I thought it'd make me more adventurous, creative if you will," Kyoya grabbed his bottle and took another swig. Haruhi sighed.

"It would have been interesting if you weren't a bad drunk. From what I can tell you shouldn't be drinking in the first place. You should just sleep this off, as funny as it is," All sexual thoughts pushed aside, Haruhi made to get up and force him to lay down, but found herself looking at Kyoya with confusion. He had gone rigid, and his face was emotionless.

"Hello?" She lowered her head and looked around at him. He looked back, wobbled a bit, then tackled her, pinning her to the bed.

"Uh Kyoya? Mind...moving back a bit?" She could feel her cheeks turning red. His face was very close to hers. She could smell the alcohol on his breath from there, along with some other sweet smell... Strawberries?

Kyoya moved his face forward slightly, muttering her name into her ear. He moved back again to study Haruhis face better. It was funny, her face was a completely different color than it was a few moments ago. Strawberries?

Regardless, he moved down to look at her neck. Tiny little thing, but it somehow glowed in the moonlight, much like the rest of her. He moved closer, his hot breath on Haruhis neck sending shivers down her body. She protested some more, but he was far too distracted to hear. He concentrated on her body like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was quite pleased with the warmth that was starting to radiate from her. He sighed, and let himself relax completely. His head fell straight onto her chest, thoroughly knocking the wind out of her.

Haruhi tried push him off, but he made a grunting noise in protest and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her chest. She resigned herself with slight exasperation.

"Well I guess if this is where you want to sleep..." Haruhi felt ok with him laying there. The pressure was somewhat comforting, and she had long forgotten about her desire to be pleasured.

Kyoya almost seemed to have drifted off completely, and it startled Haruhi when he spoke quietly.

"Mmm...this is soft...We could make a fortune selling these." Without lifting his head he freed one of his arms and grabbed one of his new pillows. He squished it a bit, looking for consistency.

_Ah, yes, same all around, except this little protrusion in the middle, that would have to go._

"Yup, I figured out another use for you, we charge people to lay on these...Yup. Must get rid of this though...Consistency problem." He flicked that weird little spot.

_They vibrate! Amazing!_

"Ah I see its use now! Yes, we must keep these in, disregard my previous statement."

Haruhi groaned.

"Stop joking all right? Come on just... go to sleep," And she used all of her remaining strength to push him off of her. Kyoya was confused, one moment he was safe and comfy in some pillows, thinking up a brilliant sales strategy, the next he was cold and Haruhiless.

"I don't...what?"

"Something wrong?"

"Words are...there's so many words, don't you understand? I want a drink..." Kyoya sighed and sat up, his bottle held loosely in his hand.

"Hah-Roo-Heee... how do you even live with yourself?"

"Go to sleep Kyoya," Haruhi turned on her side away from him. The adrenaline had run its course, and she was exhausted.

"Do you ever look into a mirror and think about your actions? You're oblivious to everything, more so than that blonde thing! But you have vibrating pillows attached to you and your eyes are these big pools of big, and you're so beautiful, so...that's ok. Even though you are so soft...Made of glass... It's just not right," Kyoya slumped over and giggled. Haruhi didn't know whether to flattered or infuriated.

"I could grow to love you I think. It's not entirely unreasonable,"

Haruhi stared at him in shock for a moment, before returning to her senses.

"Kyoya, you're drunk. You're completely out of your mind, and you're not seeing things right, let's just...go to sleep, ok?" He grunted and fell back. His breathing deepened instantly.

_Looks like he passed out... Sheesh who woulda thought he'd be such a bad drunk._

Indeed Kyoya seemed to have either blacked out, or he was in a daze. Either way, he needed to stop right there so he wouldn't embarrass himself further. Haruhi took the bottle out of his hand, and even in his stupor he made a whining noise.

"I was using that you know..."

"That's enough, go to sleep, you're going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow," Haruhi found it oddly endearing as he curled up and relaxed.

Kyoya merely smiled. He felt the warmth of Haruhi laying down next to him, feeling dizzy but happy as he drifted off.


	6. Sunday: Daytime

Haruhi was lucky enough to be the first to wake up on Sunday morning. The slight smell of alcohol wafted from Kyoyas direction, and what was becoming the oddly familiar smell of sex was barely noticeable, but still present. The gray-blue light of early morning was enough to disturb Haruhi from her sleep.

She woke up feeling confused. She had clearly remembered falling asleep huddled against Kyoya, and she had somehow managed to end up on the floor. She sat up slowly and winced when an ache shot through her groin and her back. Haruhi stretched and managed to grin at Kyoyas sleeping form. He had sprawled out, and was completely tangled up in the blankets and sheets. Haruhi was thankful that she didn't wake up in a potentially deadly situation like the day before, but the floor wasn't a much better alternative.

Haruhi gingerly stood up, and suppressed a groan in her throat. She never felt so sore in her life, and patches of skin felt raw from abuse. Not to mention the pain in her lower region. It took every last bit of her willpower to make her way towards the bathroom to see what the damage was.

Haruhi glanced in the small mirror when she walked by it on her way to the bathtub, and immediately regretted it. Her hair was plastered down in spots, and sticking up randomly in others. Her eyes were almost forced shut from puffiness, and all color had been drained from her skin. She did a quick double take, and her heart sank into her chest.

A circle of bruises.

On her neck.

_There's no way I'm going to be able to hide that... I don't get it, he didn't even grab me that hard._

She raised a finger to tap the spots, and winced at the pain. For the first time in her life, she wished that she wore makeup. She silently prayed that Kyoya would have a solution, and set about preparing a bath.

The water stung what felt like every inch of Haruhis body. Her stomach sank with each new mark or scratch she found. Long lines of red were etched into her sides, and love bites covered her hips, her stomach, her breasts, everywhere. She didn't even remember how half of what was on her had happened. It then occurred to Haruhi then that if she was feeling so horrendous, Kyoya was likely to feel at least ten times worse.

She mumbled to herself about how it served him right as she unconsciously touched her fingers to her neck.

When Haruhi emerged, still slightly damp with a fresh robe on, she was surprised to see Kyoya slouched over on a couch, his little black book held loosely in one hand, his glasses in another.

"Uh hey, I figured you'd be asleep for a while longer..." She recoiled when he raised his head to look at her.

Kyoya looked like he had intent to kill. The almost black circles under his eyes contrasting his pale skin, along with the intensity in his scowl, gave Haruhi a sense of panic. She felt like the room had dropped in temperature dramatically. She had heard before that Kyoya was a grumpy riser, but it was like Haruhi was seeing a completely different person in front of her.

"Haruhi..." Kyoyas voice had an eerie smoothness to it. Haruhi didn't realize that she was holding her breath, and forgot to breathe before attempting to speak, only letting out a slight "nya," noise in response.

He repeated her name as he slowly straightened his back. He said her name once more and motioned for her to come forth. Haruhi stiffly moved forward, and sat on the opposite end of the couch. She swallowed and spoke softly.

"If you want to go back to sleep I don't mind, or if there's anything I can get you, that's fine too."

Kyoya let his head fall forward a little, his bangs covering his eyes.

"There are... some things you can do for me."

"...What would those be?"

"You will never speak of my actions last night to anyone. Besides me, of course."

"O-Of course."

"You will also never let me consume alcohol again."

"No problem."

"Finally, you will cure my hangover. I don't care how you do it, but you commoners, with your drinking habits, must have a remedy."

Haruhi snorted, scoffing a bit at the assumption.

"I'll try..."

"There is no trying. You will do this. Understood?"

"Alright alright," Haruhis voice had a slight edge to it, prompting Kyoya to raise his head slightly to cast his eyes at her. She tried hard to not be affected. "Is that all?"

Kyoya straightened himself and leaned back, eyes never leaving Haruhi.

"Do not let me fall asleep."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, but thought better than to argue.

"Anything else?"

"No. Please go make the remedy."

Haruhi mumbled something about "bastard" and "rich" as she walked away, but Kyoya was too tired and in too much pain to care. He let himself slump down as another wave of pain shot through his head, and with a groan rubbed his temple. He felt a little bit like throwing up.

Kyoya had been mentally beating himself up ever since he reluctantly woke up. He truly wished he could blame Haruhi for his actions, but he knew it was no good. He acted out of impulse on the spur of the moment, and now he had to pay the price.

_I am definitely removing all alcohol from the kitchen first thing tomorrow. Whose stupid idea was it to put wine in a _high school _anyway? Probably the twins... I'll have to chat with them tomorrow._

Kyoyas eyes snapped wide open. He hadn't even thought about Monday. There was so very much to be done, so many skeletons to put in closets. Would he even recover in time at this rate, even with Haruhis help? The stress sent another ripple of pain through Kyoyas head.

He groaned again and leaned back, seeing if maybe a change in position would help his situation.

_This is just too much..._

Haruhi appeared beside him moments later, bearing a tray with an assortment of foods.

"That was fast. Is the remedy that simple?"

"To an extent, I guess. Eat it all and you should feel better."

Kyoya examined the food closer and grimaced.

"Is this a commoners joke? A tradition maybe?"

"I'm completely serious."

"Burnt toast and fruit. You're feeding me burnt toast."

"Yup."

"And this will cure me?"

"Uh huh."

"You realize if you poison me there will be repercussions?"

"My Dad wakes up with hangovers all the time, and this is what makes it better. If you don't want it that badly it's fine by me-"

"Take it away and I'll-"

"Great! Then eat it."

Kyoya made a face at the pieces of toast, and gingerly took a bite. It took every bit of willpower he had not to gag. He was used to only ever eating the finest foods, and he was still not entirely convinced this wasn't a joke of some sort. "This is horrible." Kyoya said in between another bite.

"Don't you ever drink cough medicine? Or eat anything bitter for that matter?"

"When you have enough money you don't have to worry about inconveniences like that."

"But that's not even an inconvenience... Your family is involved with hospitals right? I can't imagine you would never have something like simple home remedies. What do you do when you're sick?"

"We either grin and bear it, or we go to a hospital and have the problem fixed immediately."

Haruhi grunted in response and they were silent.

The silence began again after that. Haruhi moved to her new favorite armchair after panicking about the sheer amount of homework she had failed to do, and set about doing it. She marveled at how Kyoya had somehow managed to do all of his homework without her knowledge. It made her silently wonder what else he could have done when she wasn't looking. Haruhi cast her eyes up from her textbook and towards Kyoya, looking for anything subtle that she might have missed.

He looked like he was starting to recover bit by bit. The threat of death seemed to have vanished for the time being, and the cold air around him lifted a little. He was occupied with whatever he was writing in his black book. Haruhi was amazed that he didn't have a hand cramp from his constant scribbling.

It was when she finished her homework that an idea occurred to her. If it worked, she would know exactly what he was always writing in that damned little book of his. If it didn't... Well, she would worry about that later.

Haruhi stood up slowly and walked around the table, making the journey to Kyoyas couch. He didn't look up from his writing, but she knew she was being obvious. Making as little noise as possible, she sat as close as she could to him and snaked under his arms, her head resting on his lap. Kyoya made an odd choking noise and set his book to the side. Haruhi scooted back slightly until her head was hanging off of his lap, holding her textbook over head. Kyoya shot her a look.

_Damn it, I didn't even get to see anything!_

Haruhi quickly tried to cover up her actions.

"Hey I wanted to stretch out, and you just so happen to be on the only couch in the room." Kyoya said nothing, but his gaze sharpened. Haruhis stomach sank. "A-and it is also our last day together, we won't get to be like this again, right?"

Kyoyas shoulders fell a little.

Haruhi smiled inwardly at her victory, but the reality of her words felt a little strange. "Well, I... actually, I mean-"

"It's ok, Haruhi, you're right." Kyoya absently let a hand fall on Haruhis forehead, his little book thrown elsewhere. His thumb stroked her temple. "We need to clean up today, it would leave a poor impression if we left the room in this state."

Haruhi hummed in agreement, feeling slightly lulled from the massage. Kyoyas hand drifted downwards and brushed her neck. He rubbed little circles on it, but pulled back when Haruhi twitched.

"Is something-... My god..."

Kyoya pulled Haruhi up to look at her neck better. Haruhis eyes didn't meet his.

He swallowed. He was at a complete loss for words.

Things were adding up, bit by bit. It was going to be harder and harder for Kyoya to prove that nothing had happened between the two of them that weekend.

Haruhi felt little odd being stared at. It didn't hurt when Kyoya touched her, not really, but having him touch her there so soon...

She sat up and sighed.

"I don't really mind it, it's just going to be hard to explain away..."

Kyoya continued to stare but his eyes widened. "I don't understand..."

"Er, what? You remember how this happened-"

"I don't understand how you can act so cold towards all this,"

It was Haruhis turn for her eyes to widen.

_Kyoya? Telling _me_? That _I _am cold?_

"I don't think I've been acting like that... It's just a bruise anyway, it's not like it matters,"

Kyoya grabbed her by the shoulders. His voice rose slightly when he spoke.

"I'm not just talking about that! Don't you care about your own body? Don't you care about anything that has happened? Why are you doing this?"

Haruhi was taken aback.

_He sounds just like Tamaki..._ "I've already had that lecture long ago _Senpai_, I don't need you telling me how to feel."

Kyoya had to resist the urge to dig his nails into her. Haruhi tried to move away from him, but to no avail.

"Will you let go? Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Haruhi..." Kyoyas grip softened slightly, surprise evident in his voice. He didn't quite let go.

"I don't understand that either... Why would you say that? How could you be so..."

"What? So what, exactly?"

Kyoya released her and looked away, and she took the opportunity to stand up.

"Forget it then, I don't care."

Haruhi felt a pang of anger as she walked away towards the kitchen. She glared behind her, and saw Kyoya still sitting, holding his head.

_Everything was perfectly fine just a few minutes ago, why did he have to overreact?_

She decided to clean, willing to try anything to work off her anger. She picked up several dirty dishes and threw them with unnecessary force into the nearby sink. She leaned over it, grasping onto the side.

Haruhi and Kyoya had been through a lot in their short time together. She had seen a completely different side of him, but it was still so hard for her to understand what was going through his head. It was true that he had opened up a lot to her, more than she ever would have expected, but she wasn't sure what to do with all of this new information.

She just simply didn't know what to do with Kyoya.

What made Haruhi especially distraught was knowing he assumed that nothing that had happened mattered to her. She knew there was a strange sort of connection they had made. There was something there, certainly, but she wasn't entirely sure of her own feelings towards him. The physical aspect was one thing, sure, but the way he said it...

_What the hell is he thinking?_

"Why do I have to be stuck in here another day..." Haruhi muttered to herself staring at the dishes. She was careful not to move when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Please... not now Kyoya."

"You don't understand."

"You already told me that."

"Damn it..."

It was hard for Haruhi not to shiver when she felt a light hand tap on her shoulder.

"It doesn't... feel right... to know that you... don't care about me at all..."

Haruhi turned her head slightly.

"I think you're reading too much into it."

"That's how it is though, isn't it?"

Haruhis looked at the floor.

"Wasn't I the one asking if you cared or not?"

"You know the answer to that, we're just going in circles at this point..." Haruhi heard him sigh behind her. He continued to speak.

"I feel... bad, about earlier. I can't make you feel what I want you to feel, I know, but..."

Haruhi turned around slowly. Kyoya looked utterly defeated.

"It's not that I'm cold or that I don't care about you or whatever..." Haruhi began slowly, "I just don't know exactly how to feel about you."

"That sounds... not great."

"It isn't bad, really!" Haruhi was at a loss, but she stammered on. "I just don't know exactly how you feel so that makes me not entirely sure how I feel, and I don't know what we have here or what is going on between us, and I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now or what I want to do for that matter and... bah."

_Wow, I sound pretty clueless._

Kyoya leaned back against a nearby counter.

"If it makes you uncomfortable to just tell me that you don't... Want me, I guess, it's ok, you don't have to go through all that."

Something clicked in Haruhis head.

"Wait a minute... You're saying that you...?"

Kyoya shot her a questioning look, but remained silent.

"You think of me as more than a friend?"

Kyoya groaned and slumped back.

"You're _just _now realizing this?"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I _told _you! Several times!"

"Maybe you weren't clear about it or something."

"Fine!"

In one movement, Kyoya grabbed Haruhi and forced a rough kiss on her, muffling her yelp of surprise. They stayed like that for only a moment before Kyoya pulled back, grasping Haruhi firmly before looking straight in her eyes.

"I want you and I care about you deeply, I have for a long time, and I wish you felt the same. Is that clear enough?"

Kyoya stood up straight, adjusted his glasses, and swiftly walked away, leaving a frazzled Haruhi in his wake.

She stood rooted to the spot as she watched Kyoya leave. She had the desperate urge to run away, away from Kyoya, from the music room, and from Ouran High School. Knowing the futility of this, she wasn't sure where she should go now.

She turned around and quietly returned to cleaning the dishes.

Kyoya was staring out of one of the windows. It was snowing again, and the sun was still visible. The day had still barely begun, and he already felt exhausted. He wanted to melt through the glass and float down to the bottom, and just have a quiet walk home like he had originally planned a million years ago.

_Why did I have to say so many unnecessary things?_

Kyoya leaned against the window and watched his breath fog the glass. He was tempered to never let his emotions betray him, no matter what, but just a few claustrophobic days with Haruhi had made him weak and tired. It would be very easy from then on to just go about business as usual. Uncomfortable, perhaps, but certainly very easy. He had been exposed, and had admitted a small part of himself that he had originally never planned on sharing.

And now he was stuck.

All Kyoya could do now was wait and see how Haruhi would react.

Meanwhile, Haruhi herself felt like she was watching herself move in slow motion. It was not her hands that carefully placed the clean dishes in the shelves, it was not her legs that moved stiffly under her as she paced the kitchen, looking for more busy work to help her bide some time before she had to face Kyoya again. And she would have to eventually, and in that same day, that was something she had begrudgingly come to accept.

Haruhi felt unbelievably embarrassed at how oblivious she had been the past few days. She kept telling herself over and over again that there was no way that she could have picked up that Kyoya thought of her... that way, and there's no way she could have known that their nightly actions had some sort of purpose besides just being something to do. However, a tiny voice in the back of her head told her that it should have been obvious, since the beginning.

_And now he thinks I have no feelings for him at all..._

Haruhi couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She hadn't had felt anything towards Kyoya before Friday, and even after that night she still wasn't sure how she should feel towards him. Though it felt strange to calmly give up a part of herself to a man that she hadn't even yet considered to be more than a fellow club member, on a whim no less, she couldn't bring herself to be sad or angry about it. In fact, it wasn't until after Kyoya confessed to her that she bothered to consider her own feelings.

_Maybe I am cold..._

Things had changed a little though. Now that Haruhi had some time to think, she mentally backtracked through the weekend, searching for an instance when she felt... _something _towards Kyoya. She wanted to show him that he was not alone, but she couldn't bring herself to lie if the feelings just weren't there. She had been flustered, embarrassed, ecstatic, and content because of him, but other than that...

A thought dawned on Haruhi.

Excited, she rushed out of the kitchen, reality returning to her as she ran.

Kyoya looked almost like he had passed out leaning against the window pane.

_How long was I in there? _Haruhi brushed aside the thought and shook Kyoya. He faltered slightly and looked at her with tired eyes. His glasses were askew.

"I realized something, Kyoya,"

He blinked slowly in response, still not entirely there.

"I want you to be happy, and I want to be able to make you happy. So that I means that I _do _care! So it's a start right?"

Haruhi gave him a desperate smile as she clung to him.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses in an attempt to hide his smile, but ended up letting out a light laugh anyway. He was still very tired.

"I can accept that, for now at least," He pat her on the head. "And if this is a start, then that means that this gives me a challenge. I'll just have to try harder I suppose."

Haruhi laughed.

"What, are you going to try to woo me now?"

"Something like that. Anyway, we have some things to take care of."

"Oh, right..." Haruhi grimaced as she looked around the room.

Neither of them had any idea how they managed to tear the room up quite the way they did. Several couches were missing their cushions and were pushed haphazardly to the side, but that was the only thing that was self explanatory. Food crumbs were absolutely everywhere. Blankets, both dirty and clean were tossed about the room. Their various articles of clothing were everywhere, and it would be a while before either of them would find their complete school uniforms. A couple chairs were knocked over for some reason.

"I really don't feel like doing this." Haruhi mumbled as she reached down to pick up her tie.

"We can leave our 'bed,' but we better take care of everything else sooner rather than later."

They worked slowly, but they chatted lightly as they went. Haruhi noted that it was the first time they were able to talk, just talk, without bickering, or about anything overly serious. She said nothing about it, but she smiled. She also smiled every time she noticed Kyoya stealing a glance at her, and giggled when he made an offhand remark about her being pretty when she caught him once. She responded playfully, telling him that he was quite pretty as well. She laughed when he blushed slightly, thinking about how incredibly uncharacteristic that was of him.

_I bet he's just doing this all on purpose to get me to like him._

But Haruhi just smiled.

Later, after they had deemed the room acceptable for the time being, they sat on the bed, still quite content with each others presence. It was then that Kyoya cleared his throat and became more serious.

"We're going to need to take care of those bruises on you."

"Great!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. Haruhi cleared her throat before continuing.

"So uh, how, exactly?"

"Well, we have a few options. We could try both of them and see if that works."

"Options?"

"One, we freeze a spoon and then apply it to each bruised area for as long as you can stand it."

"Are you _trying _to make me sick now?"

"Two, I massage it. Either way will break up the dead blood."

"Sounds painful..."

"It's one or the other, Haruhi. Unless you want to explain to our dear companions and your father where those bruises came from."

"Alright alright, I get it," Haruhi winced at the thought of both options, but it had to be done.

"I guess I'd rather you just massaged me."

"Ah, I realized there are many jokes I could make about what you said..."

"Just shut up and do it ok?"

Kyoya smiled slightly as he moved in front of her.

"Spread your legs, please."

"Oh come off it-"

"I'm being serious."

Haruhi looked away as she did so, feeling very silly. She let out a "Gah!" when Kyoya pulled her towards him so that she was sitting on his lap, he in-between her legs.

"I figured this would be the most convenient way to go about it." Kyoya said cheerfully as he gently tapped on her neck.

"Of course you did..." Haruhi looked down and crossed her arms.

Haruhi had almost managed to forget how sore she was, but the memory came rushing back to her as she winced with each little bit of pressure applied on her neck. Kyoya noticed and used his other hand to gently trace her side.

"I thought you said you never used home remedies Kyoya,"

"You didn't ask about injuries, that's an entirely different story."

"Huh. So that means that you injured me..."

"Does that bother you?" Kyoyas heart skipped a beat when he asked the question.

"Not really, it's not like you intended to hurt me, right?"

"...No, I suppose not," Kyoya seemed to consider this for a moment, then laughed.

"Something funny?"

"You know, the way we are now, this would be a very interesting position sometime..."

"You act more like a pervert every day,"

"And I will continue to tell you every day that I am merely calculating the fringe benefits."

"And just when I was starting to think you were a normal human being..."

"Don't talk while I'm getting the front here."

Haruhi sniffed and rolled her eyes, but let him continue. He pulled down her kimono slightly around her shoulders to gain better access, but released her suddenly and raised his hand to his mouth. There was damage there too.

"I wonder..." Kyoya said quietly as he peeled her kimono apart a little bit at a time. Each inch revealed a new mark or scratch on her tiny pale body. Haruhi quickly realized what the pained expression on Kyoyas face meant and made no protest as he pulled her kimono down until it was hanging on only around her hips.

_Did I really do all of this?_

Kyoya sighed and hugged Haruhi against him. She blushed at the feel of her nakedness against him so suddenly, but didn't move.

"I... I really am sorry... I don't even remember most of this..."

"That's funny, neither do I." Haruhi said delicately, trying to alleviate him of some remorse.

He only hugged her tighter though.

"I promise you I will never touch alcohol ever again..."

"I'm not even sure if that was it. I did wake up on the floor this morning though..." Haruhi mumbled the latter part into Kyoyas chest.

"I must have done that too... I must have been horrible."

"Nah." Haruhi wrapped her legs around him and snaked her hands inside his kimono, hugging him back. "Nah, you're a bad drunk, but you're not a violent one. You're too nice for all that,"

"Heh... Well nevertheless, it is going to take a while to work out _all _of this mess."

"Th-that's really not-"

"It is _completely _necessary," Kyoya said as his hand returned to Haruhis neck.

"And it's like you said," Kyoya whispered, "it's our last chance to be together."

"You know that may not have to be true..."

Kyoya chuckled as he pushed her away slightly to work on the rest of her body.

"I guess we'll just have to find out..."


	7. Monday: Part 1

A chocolate haired girl stepped into the Ouran High Schools third music room. Her name was Haruhi Fujioka, and she gasped when she saw how the room sparkled, and she had to close her eyes so as not to be overwhelmed.

"Haruhi," a voice growled in front of her.

Haruhis glistening eyes fluttered open at the incredibly handsome man in front of her, and she gasped. His dark raven hair was thrown back and forth in an unseen wind, and he walked seductively up to Haruhi. Her heart pounded in her tiny little chest as he continued to walk towards her. Her heartbeat sped up almost to the point where it was bursting out of her chest as he touched her on the lips. She almost felt like she was going to pass out from his dark overbearing presence.

"Oh, Kyo-chan..." Haruhi gasped, her enormous brown eyes shimmered with lakes of beauty.

"Please," the raven haired Kyoya whispered as his long coat flapped in the same wind that was blowing through his shiny hair.

The tiny brown haired girl shook in her blue school uniform. She was wearing the usual blue top with a light blue shirt underneath it with a black tie. Her pants were black too. And her shoes. Just like the beautiful creature in front of her. The tall, lithe, bespectacled, black haired, school uniform wearing Kyoya was also wearing a long black coat, which continued to flap in the wind. It was so beautiful to the androgynous chocolate headed girl that it seemed to move in slow motion.

Flap. Flaaap. Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap.

"Oh Kyo-chan..." Haruhi repeated breathlessly, her mouth falling agape as the dark overlord of shadows touched her cheek.

"DO NOT SPEAK," He whispered, equally seductively.

Haruhis mouth hung wide open as Kyoya slowly lowered his head, whispering her name over and over again, as if it was a chant that would forever bind their love.

"Tell me you love me," Kyoya said. His face was really really close to Haruhis face, and she was blushing a lot, but Kyoya wasn't.

"Uhh," Haruhi gasped and her mouth stayed open. She couldn't speak her mind because she was so entranced, and also because she could only think about how amazing and perfect the man in front of her was.

"That's ok, I understand. You are the most intelligent, beautiful, tiny, prettiest, most amazing creature I have ever known. I knew that you were smart and amazing from the moment I laid eyes on you, and from that moment on I knew we were destined to be together forever. That is why you don't have to speak,"

Haruhi stared at him, her eyes glowing. Drool started to drip from her mouth.

"I will love you forever," the raven haired shadow king dark overlord of the Host Club teenage guy leaned forward to press his cold ivory lips to Haruhis burning pink lips.

She blacked out when their lips met in that magical moment, the feeling too much for the little swan to take.

,.,.,.,

Haruhi woke up with a start. Kyoya was already awake and drinking coffee. Haruhi thrust her arm forward and grabbed him.

"Kyoya!"

He first blinked in surprise, then mumbled a curse.

"You made me spill the coffee..."

"Tell me I'm stupid!"

"...What?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine. You're stupid,"

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief, and let herself fall back down onto the bed.

"Is everything all right?"

"I had a really weird dream,"

"Was I involved?"

"Uh, a little yeah..." Haruhi placed a hand on the side of her neck."Do you think I'm boring? Like, no personality or anything?"

"Not especially..."

"Hm. Alright then,"

Haruhi pulled the blankets back over her head as Kyoya stood up.

"School starts soon, we need to get this put away,"

Haruhi made a slight whining noise.

"I just got to sleep though!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours, dummy!"

"I wasn't the one that asked to keep going..."

"Wha- I said no such thing,"

"Oh you said a lot of things, I can tell you about it all if you would like to refresh your memory,"

"H-hey, don't change the subject! Who was the one that wanted to do something in the first place?"

"Ah, I am guilty of that. Can you really deny a man when it's his last night with such a pretty young lady like yourself?"

Haruhi turned her eyes towards him. He beamed a smile at her, and cocked his head innocently.

"Stop doing that,"

"Hmm?"

"That host thing. Stop doing it,"

"Aw, can't you let me be nice to you every once in a while? I thought I was quite gentlemanly last night even,"

"Thanks for that, but that's different. You're faking now,"

Kyoya pouted and looked over his glasses towards her. Haruhi scoffed and sat up, stretching.

"That also doesn't work on me,"

"I bet Tamaki would be able to make it work..."

"You're not cute enough for all that,"

"...So you think Tamaki is cute?"

Haruhi shrugged, and didn't answer. She stood up and began rolling up the blankets. Kyoya adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Well, regardless of that, I still believe I'm at an advantage with you. In fact, you told me last night whilst in the throes of passion that you would gladly have me over anyone else. Worded slightly differently of course,"

_So that's why he's acting cocky. Me and my big mouth._

"I never- ah whatever, please don't talk like that in front of everyone today,"

There was a slight pause.

"Haruhi, I was wondering, how exactly _do_ you want me to act today?"

"Oh," Haruhi paused as she was putting a couch cushion back in its rightful place. "I was going to ask you the same thing,"

"Well," Kyoya grabbed his chin in thought, "if it were up to me, when they walked in we would be sitting together, half naked, in each others arms-"

"Uh uh, stop right there,"

"Are you sure? It might be fun,"

"Not happening,"

"I suppose we can be fully clothed if you want, it's not nearly as interesting though,"

"Doesn't that strike you as a really bad idea? At all?"

"It does save us a lot of explaining,"

"It'll give us _more_ explaining to do," Haruhi groaned.

"Not if we just stay silent,"

"How about we just act normal? In fact, lets do just that," Haruhi shoved another cushion into place and scooped up her school uniform.

"I'm going to get ready, can you finish putting the cushions back?" Kyoya nodded as he bent down to do just that, and Haruhi walked off, blankets in tow. Kyoya couldn't help but notice that she was _still _walking oddly. That was probably his fault. Though he tried to be as delicate as possible, it was most likely due to last nights antics. He just didn't have the heart to tell her though. It would be best that when the time came for her to deny it, she would at least be able to believe she was telling the truth.

"See, we're going to be hearing a lot of awkward questions no matter what we do," Kyoya muttered to himself as he pushed the last cushion into place.

,.,.,.,.

They had just finished putting everything in the room back in its normal place when they heard the front doors creaking. Kyoya was sitting on his normal couch, tapping his foot, while Haruhi was sitting opposite of him on her armchair, clutching her school bag.

They knew this was coming from the moment Haruhi realized the doors were locked that Friday afternoon. They had come to a mutual understanding that things would be different from then on, but how different, they were still unsure. Kyoya wanted to grab her hand just then, but it would be impossible considering the distance between the two. He would later regret this.

They both looked up and held their breath when they saw the first flash of blue enter through the door, then each one of the hosts filed into the room. It took each of the hosts a moment to register what they were seeing in front of them, and stopped cold.

The silence hung thick and tense.

Tamaki was the first one to recover.

"Everybody!" A smile spread on his face from ear to ear. "They're not prostitutes!" Tamaki seemed to fly across the room and onto Haruhi, twirling her around him.

"I'm so happy, I thought for sure you were both kidnapped and raped and forced into a dog pen and fed nothing but sourdough bread and cranberry juice and-"

"Tamaki! Breath!" A twin yelled playfully.

It all happened so fast that Haruhi panicked.

"Ky-Kyoya! Save me!"

"Eh?"

Kyoya had scooped up Haruhi easily away from Tamaki, holding her aloft.

"Deja vu," Mori grumbled from across the room.

Kyoya set Haruhi down with little grace, and she stumbled away from him, uttering a thank you.

"I'm so glad to see that you two have gotten here so early, it's very impressive!" Tamaki seemed unaffected by Kyoyas actions.

For a moment both Haruhi and Kyoya breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thinking that they would be able to avoid the whole mess entirely. But that was when Kaoru spoke up.

"Hey Tono, weren't you _just _freaking out about where they were?"

"Yeah, where have you two been anyway?" Hikaru followed.

Haruhi shot a glance at Kyoya before taking a deep breath.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit-_

"We've been... er...around..."

"What she means is," Kyoya cleared his throat before anyone could probe her further, "due to some...lack of foresight on her part, we've been in here,"

Kyoya looked around at the hosts collective confused faces, but didn't elaborate.

A look of realization hit Honey first.

"The door was locked when we came in so you mean... You and Haru-chan were in here all weekend?" His eyes widened.

Kyoya shrugged.

Reality seemed to break for a moment, as if all hell had broken loose and a thousand screams sounded off at once. But only for a moment, and then there was complete silence.

"Hmm," Kaoru had grabbed his chin and looked up in thought, and all stunned eyes had turned to him.

"They say when two people are locked up together long enough, they inevitably... you know..." Kaoru looked back and forth between the pair before resting his eyes on Hikaru.

He looked absolutely furious.

Tamaki stumbled forward and grabbed on to Kyoyas shoulders. He looked oddly somber.

"My friend, my dearest friend, I trust you with my life, really I do. But-"

"Honestly, I have no idea what you all are talking about," Kyoya said plainly as he brushed Tamaki aside. "Now if you'll excuse me I think it's time I got to class,"

"Hey, where'd Haruhi go?" Hikarus voice perked up. Everyone looked around wildly for a moment before seeing Haruhi on the complete opposite end of the room from everyone.

Kyoya had to stop himself from scoffing.

_Right, perfectly natural._

"Are you alright Haru-chan?"

"Better than ever!" Haruhi yelled with unnecessary cheer in her voice.

Tamaki and the twins rushed to her side, leaving Kyoya with Mori and Honey.

Honey stared up with a questioning look at Kyoya, but Kyoya shook his head. He didn't feel much like answering more questions as of that moment. He knew those would come later no matter what, and he took the opportunity to quietly slip outside for the first time in so long, Honey and Mori staring after him.

Haruhi was not as lucky. The threesome had cornered her and were throwing question after question at her, but all she could do to deny and shrug at every one of them. She desperately looked over their heads for Kyoya, but she saw no sign of him.

_Damn it, why did he have to leave me?_

"Haruhi!"

"What?" She groaned, growing more and more tired by the second.

"Wasn't it scary being with him?"

"Yeah, how much debt are you in now?"

"Did he hurt you? He hurt you didn't he? I knew it, that bastard!"

Haruhi swung her head back and forth between the three, stammering out one worded answers. The pressure finally got to her and she pushed her way past them. She screamed out that she would see them all when the club opens and ran out of the room.

While Tamaki and the twins were staring after Haruhi, unsure of what to do or say, Honey casually strolled over with Mori.

"Hey Takashi, what did Kao-chan mean earlier anyway?" Honey asked, picking up a fork.

Everyone coughed.

"Don't worry about it, Mitsukuni."

,.,.,

Haruhi felt odd as she went about her classes that day. As if she had been in a dream for the past few days, and she was abruptly pulled back into reality without much warning. Her mind kept drifting to what had occurred, and she found it hard to focus on what was to come.

_Or maybe this is a dream..._

Haruhi pushed the thought away as she concentrated on the lecture.

While Haruhi was pondering metaphysics, Kyoya was panicking slightly while he was in class. They hadn't gotten rid of the couch, there were empty wine bottles in the trash, who knows if the place still smelled weird, and...

_This is just too much._

Kyoya took off his glasses and grabbed the bridge of his nose during a lull in the lecture.

_Not to mention Haruhi is probably going to go out of her way to avoid me today._

He had to smile when the thought came to him.

It was soon after Haruhi had ran after Tamaki when he was about to leave the host club forever that Kyoyas father had come to him and suggested that he and Haruhi would make a fine match together. He wasn't particularly disgusted, but perhaps intrigued.

He had acknowledged her before then, but was careful not to take any interest in her. Kyoya was under no particular pressure concerning _who _to choose as a partner, but he was under pressure to assure that everything he did, every move he made brought merit to the Ootori family. Thus, he had no choice but to choose someone to fit that requirement.

But then Kyoyas father told him his opinion, and it changed everything. He proceeded carefully, watching silently as normal, taking note of all of Haruhis little actions, even more so than before. He noticed that some things he had felt before start to occur more frequently as he observed her closely. A needle in his chest when he saw the others showing affection to her, his breath catching in his lungs when she was close, even flu like symptoms at one point. He never planned on exposing himself emotionally to Haruhi, it just wasn't how things were done in his world. Now that he was out in the clear, it struck him as amusing, if not embarrassing, at how readily he broke his own rule.

While he had not planned it, their little mistake of locking themselves in turned out well enough to seem almost as though he _had _in fact planned it from the start.

_There was truth to what Kaoru was saying, I suppose._

He himself wasn't entirely sure when he started to care for her. It wasn't a total lie when he told her he has cared for her for a while now. Perhaps it had indeed been long ago, back when they had first met. Maybe it had indeed started with their silly encounter at the beach house, his thoughts at the time seemed to point to that. All he knew was that only when Tamaki had confronted him about wanting to kiss Haruhi did he realize that he was actually interested in the girl, enough to follow through what he had planned to do from the start that Friday night, regardless of his feelings.

_Shrewd, yes, but what can I say..._

Kyoya smiled as he placed his glasses back into place, and returned his attention to the lecture.

,.,.,

Things were awkward when host club activities began later that day, to say the least.

As Tamaki went about his normal business, charming girls with his pretty words, he couldn't help but notice that _something_ was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was definitely something there. Maybe it was how Haruhi was entertaining her guests far away from everyone else? Or how Hikaru kept shooting scowls at Kyoya whenever he didn't think anyone was looking? Or maybe it was Kyoya himself, and how uncharacteristically social he was that day?

_Social with everyone but me..._

Tamaki had attempted several times to talk with his friend, but to no avail. He very pointedly ignored Tamaki, refusing to even speak when he tapped Kyoya on the shoulder and called his name rather loudly. He didn't so much as look in his direction all day. Tamaki wanted so badly to talk to his friend when he seemed to be in a cheerful mood, but he quickly realized that it may just be a front to hide what Tamaki was sure was an insurmountable level of rage.

_Why is Mommy angry with me?_

Kyoya was, however, paying close attention to Haruhi, despite her attempt to distance herself from the rest of the group. He even went so far as to sit with her for a while, giving the small crowd of girls around them bright smiles and smooth glances. Haruhi took this in stride, but she glanced at Kyoya far too many times for Tamakis comfort. The pain in his chest that he had felt last week started to return. Tamaki noticed the briefest drop in Kyoyas smile at one point, but he quickly started laughing, much to the surprise of everyone. Most surprisingly, he pat Haruhi gently on the head. She didn't seem to respond, but touched the back of her neck and continued talking with an odd amount of enthusiasm.

It was almost frightening.

_A sign of the apocalypse? What in Gods name does he think he's doing, getting so close to her like that.._

Tamaki felt himself grow more frustrated and saddened by the minute.

The tension in Tamaki built up to the point where halfway through club activities he politely excused himself and pulled Kyoya to the side to have a chat with him, shortly after Haruhi was pulled away by Renge, an air of urgency about them.

Haruhi was just as confused, but for very different reasons. As she brought her guests to an obscure corner of the room, saying that it would be much easier to talk where it was quiet, she noticed Tamaki was looking very troubled, something she hadn't seen in a very long time. Hikaru was more moody than normal, taking out whatever was frustrating him on Kaoru, being more forceful with him than was really necessary. Not that the guests minded.

_Maybe they've always been like this, I'm just noticing now because I know that..._

Haruhi was lost in thought for only a moment before returning attention to her guests. She realized that she had been staring at everyone besides the other females in the room, and she wondered idly if they had realized this as well. They did seem to be more tense than normal, keeping conversation extraordinarily polite. They whispered to each other at times, but Haruhi didn't pry.

What was most confusing to Haruhi was how overwhelmingly nice Kyoya was being. She had to stop herself from jumping up in surprise when he appeared next to her on the couch and greeted her guests. After more painfully polite chit-chat, a wide eyed girl spoke up, and everyone around her fell silent.

"So...I heard that you and Haruhi-chan were accidentally locked in here all weekend? Is that true Kyoya-chan?"

Several more pairs of eyes widened as they looked between the two hosts sitting in front of them. Kyoyas cheerful demeanor dropped only for a second, but then he laughed, patting Haruhi on the head.

"Well I must affirm that rumor, actually. Yes it was quite...interesting..." He shot Haruhi a coy glance, flustering her and making everyone else erupt into a fit of giggling.

_This is NOT what I had in mind when I said 'act normal,' Kyoya..._

They were bombarded with questions then, all politeness thrown aside, and Kyoya deftly handled every one of them. Whenever a particularly personal question about their situation was asked, Kyoya would glance at Haruhi before giving a vague answer. Haruhi, obviously not needing to speak, only stared up at him with raised eyebrows, not entirely understanding his motivations.

Haruhi barely noticed when Renge swooped in from nowhere and dragged Haruhi to the side, and it was not too long after that Tamaki did the same to Kyoya, despite his protests.

With three hosts gone, it left the remaining hosts feeling tense. They put on a good show to make up for it, but if it wasn't obvious something was up before, there was no ignoring it now.


	8. Monday: Part 2

"It's ok Haruhi, we all already know,"

"...Say what?"

Renge had dragged Haruhi to the nearby kitchen and forced her into a crouching position behind the island counter. Renge was grasping onto Haruhis shoulders with barely contained excitement. Haruhi thought insanely for a moment that this is what "girl time," must feel like. Haruhi only had a moment to cringe at the memory of what had happened in that kitchen a mere twenty four hours ago before Renge started speaking in a hushed voice.

"You don't have to hide it! We all approve of your forbidden love!"

"But I-"

"Come on, you have to show a little more faith in us, it's a fangirls job to painfully scrutinize every detail about every one of the hosts, and the looks that you and Kyoya are giving each other are a dead giveaway! The situation is obvious: True love because of a few short days together, trapped in the same room-"

"I don't even-"

"And you saw the look on Tamaki's face! He was obviously jealous!" Renge took a moment to squeal before continuing, despite Haruhis stammering.

"I'm a little jealous myself, but it's just so perfect for you, don't you see?"

"Renge, I really-"

"I know right? Now, you have to tell me _all _of the gritty details, every last one!" Renge suddenly turned serious and waved a finger in Haruhis flustered face.

"I-I'd really rather-"

"Oh so _that _kind of stuff went on, right? That's ok, I think leaving some things to the imagination are _so _much more moe, don't you?"

"That's not what I-!" Haruhi stopped mid-sentence, and looked at Renges eager face. "You're uh, not going to interrupt me?" Renge shook her head, her hands clenched beneath her chin.

Haruhi sighed before continuing.

"That's really not what I meant at all," Haruhi smiled and grabbed her neck, "and besides I don't think anything like what you're thinking of is going to come out of all this," Haruhi laughed weakly, but Renges face fell.

"What do you mean? You mean there's nothing going on between you and-?"

"Look, Renge, I appreciate the thought, but I don't know if I want anything like that with Kyoya-senpai right now,"

"But why not?" Renge whined loudly, causing Haruhi to jump and shush her. She hesitated for a moment before resigning herself.

_She already knows, no use in denying it now I guess..._

"He's very... Look, it's not that I don't like him or anything but-"

_I can't believe I'm giving this speech to **her **now._

"So there's hope!"

Haruhi had to laugh.

"That's exactly what he said,"

Haruhi winced when Renge squealed louder than she ever had before. She didn't bother with trying to shush her at that point.

"So _he _likes _you_? I bet it's because you're so pretty, it has to be... And you don't know if you can return his feelings?"

"Something like that I guess..."

"Well, whatever happens, no one is going to blab about this. Whatever you choose to do is perfectly fine. We all accept you no matter what, ok?"

Haruhi stared at Renge for a second. She blinked after reaching a resolve, and threw her arms around her.

"I'm touched, really. Thank you, that means a lot to me,"

Renge looked shocked when Haruhi pulled away. Her face was incredibly red, and coughed into her hand. Haruhi felt a bit embarrassed.

_Oh. Right. I'm a guy._

"N-no problem Haruhi-chan. Just trying to be a good manager," She laughed awkwardly as Haruhi stood up, and helped Renge to her feet before turning around to rejoin the club. Renge walked slightly behind Haruhi, and noticed something a bit odd.

"Hey, it's funny, but your time with Kyoya-senpai must be affecting you more than you know,"

"Meaning?"

"That walk you do now, it's almost...girly. You swing your hips back and forth more," Renge had a hand placed on her chin and her eyes were pointed downwards, but quickly looked up, more red than before if it was even possible.

"N-not that I was looking at your-!"

"Renge! It's fine. You're right, I had no idea. I'm probably just stiff, I haven't moved much in the past few days,"

"Well...ok then..." Renge was very careful to keep her eyes upwards, but couldn't help but notice something else that struck her as off.

"How about that bruise on your neck? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean this," Haruhi shivered when Renge touched the back of her neck.

Kyoya had painstakingly rubbed out every single bruise on Haruhis body, she thought he made sure of it. She thought _she _was sure of it.

While their previous actions, in Haruhis mind, were based purely on their hormonal instincts, they made up for it quietly and gently last night. They were careful not to do any more damage, Kyoya had sworn upon it.

_It must be from Friday night... How the hell did we miss that?_

"I uh... I must have fallen, or slept on it weird," Haruhi felt her face grow warm, and cursed herself for being such a horrible liar.

"Uh uh, you fell on something perfectly circular, and on a place like this, no less? I'm not buying it," Renge moved Haruhis hair to get a better look. Haruhi wasn't sure what to say.

"Wow, I should have guessed he was the rough type, but I had no idea. Or is it that you're actually into that sort of thing? I can see that, you would play the perfect uke you know?"

_Uke?_ Haruhi thought twice about asking, and shook the question away.

"That's not it at all!" Haruhi moved to the side and turned to face Renge.

"I already said it's alright, and I was the one that asked you for the nitty-gritty right?" Renge laughed. "Besides, can you _imagine _how everyone else would react if they saw that?"

"I'd really rather not-"

"Alright alright, my lips are sealed," She sighed wistfully. Haruhi thought about denying it more, but merely shook her head, and offered a smile to Renge before returning to the main room.

,.,.,

Kyoyas encounter with Tamaki did not have the air of excitement and lightness that Haruhis conversation with Renge did.

Tamaki brought Kyoya to the darkened changing room to confront him. Kyoya marveled at the bloody couch he had pushed to the darkest corner of the room, but was careful not to let his gaze rest on it for too long.

Tamaki held in his frustration carefully. He didn't want his friend to shut him out, and it would probably be easier if he just told Kyoya that he was doing a good job today, give him a big hug, and stroll back into the crowd of girls. However, his curiosity rivaled the desire to avoid the subject entirely, and he wanted answers.

"Is something wrong, Tamaki?"

"I think I'm the one that should be asking you that,"

The cheer that Kyoya had worn earlier had evaporated, and his face and tone were serious and expressionless. He was leaning back against the wall, looking everywhere but Tamaki.

"I don't quite follow,"

"Kyoya..." Tamaki looked desperate as he searched for words.

"Really now, I don't mean to be cruel but we're losing time here. Time and money, things of the sort, you know the drill,"

"Forget about the club for a moment, ok?" Kyoya didn't respond. "Please look at me," Tamakis voice was light, but the urgency was present.

Kyoya raised his eyes towards Tamaki and nodded. He motioned for him to continue.

"The club is important to me, you know it is, but my friend is more important," Tamaki smiled, "I want to know what's troubling you, because it's troubling me too,"

"I-...Thank you, I guess," Tamaki waited for Kyoya to elaborate, but when he didn't he proceeded carefully.

"So, what's happening? You haven't spoken to me all day, and you're acting unusually nice to Haruhi,"

A flash of pain appeared on Kyoyas face, but he quickly erased it.

"These matters... They are related,"

Tamakis eyes widened.

"I asked Haruhi if you hurt her earlier-"

"I would never!" The pain came out again, but this time Kyoya had a harder time hiding it. He glanced downwards. "I don't see what that has to do with what you've noticed today, but I promise you, I have no intention of hurting that girl,"

_I do seem to be capable of violence, though._

"Then what _did _happen this weekend? Because I can't see you acting the way you have for any other reason,"

"Tamaki..." Kyoya looked straight at his friend, but didn't continue. Tamaki read the desperation in his eyes, and tried to quell whatever his fears were.

"You're my best friend in this whole entire world, and I'm sure whatever it is, we can deal with it together,"

_Ah, my chest..._

Kyoyas heart broke for a moment as Tamaki clasped onto his shoulders. All he could do was stare.

"It's alright, I promise you that everything will be ok,"

Kyoya stiffened as Tamaki embraced him. Kyoya realized, with just a hint of amusement in the back of his mind, that being held for once by someone bigger and taller instead of holding someone smaller and weaker made him feel oddly at ease. Kyoya let himself relax, taking in the sterile scent of Tamakis shampoo as he rested his head on his on shoulder.

He sighed as he hugged Tamaki back, surprising them both.

"Let's just...stay like this. Just a moment..."

"I-if you want,"

They were still.

Kyoya wanted very badly for things to stay just how they were, for his friend to continue to have that unconditional love for him. That warm acceptance was exactly what he wanted, what he had worked for all these years, ever since his birth, and he had found it in his friend. Things were so easy with Tamaki, everything felt like it was a little more simple, like there was just a tiny bit more joy in life.

Then something happened. A commoner, no less, had touched that little soft spot in Kyoya that Tamaki had reached long ago, and now it just wasn't enough. He wanted that same acceptance from someone else.

_My selfishness knows no bounds, I see._

Kyoya knew what was to come. He wanted that easy friendship they had forged years ago to remain intact, but they had come this far already. There was no turning back.

It was futile.

"Maybe I'm just lonely?" Kyoyas words were barely a whisper, not entirely intending for Tamaki to hear them, not entirely wanting an answer to the question.

"It's ok, we all get lonely sometimes,"

Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle.

"Even Tono?"

Tamaki chuckled back. The rumbling in his chest lulled Kyoya.

"Even Tono,"

Kyoya could almost fall asleep. His seemingly endless case of fatigue never truly left him, and the darkness coupled with the comforting embrace of his friend was enough to make him want to forget the whole ordeal and fall asleep right there. He always felt a little more at ease with Tamaki around, his presence as familiar to him as his own breath, and just standing there in the dark with him felt just as normal.

He abruptly recalled what the last thing he had done in the dark had been, and forced himself into reality, if only a little.

"I'm very...conflicted,"

"Hm?"

Kyoya sighed as he relaxed more into Tamaki.

"No one ever seems to consider how one action can have so many consequences...How others can be hurt so much at the expense of just a few peoples happiness,"

Tamaki couldn't help but giggle.

"How very unlike you, to be saying something like that,"

"It isn't. I only say this because I'm greedy, and I know that my actions will have these consequences,"

"Come now, don't tell me you're just now gaining a sense of morality,"

Kyoya smiled at the joke, but the sadness in it went unnoticed by Tamaki.

"Don't worry, I'm not. And it's not about money either, if that's what you're thinking,"

"Ah, I did think that was what you were talking about,"

"That aside, it's interesting, your comment about my morality, Haruhi said something very similar to me this weekend,"

"Did you two talk much?"

Kyoya twitched, but didn't let go of Tamaki.

"Oh...We did. You'd be proud, we get along quite splendidly now,"

"Oh? Well in that case, I am,"

"I said you _would _be proud. You're smarter than you look, noticing something was wrong with me..."

"There's nothing wrong with you, really," He squeezed Kyoya for emphasis. "I already told you, I'll help you through this, no matter what,"

_Then again, he is too dumb to understand hints._

"This... isn't something you can help me with. I'm sorry,"

Kyoya felt a strange emptiness as he pushed Tamaki away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"Last week, you asked me if I had thought about kissing Haruhi,"

Tamaki cocked his head innocently.

"I lied about my answer,"

Tamaki blinked as Kyoya waited for hell to unleash its fury.

"Well...that would have been nice to know earlier! It's ok for Mommies to want to kiss their daughters, just like Daddies-"

"Tamaki, I don't mean it like that, and I don't think you do either,"

The smile remained on Tamakis face, but it faltered.

"But we're a family right? It's just what family does. Because... we all love each other, right? So that means it's ok,"

"Heh. You're right... I guess love would be a good way to describe it. How interesting..." Kyoya trailed off and looked at his hands.

"So there's nothing to worry about then?" Tamaki grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No...No that's not the case,"

Kyoya struggled on his words for a moment.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

He paused.

"I love you, but I think I love Haruhi as well." Kyoya seemed to shrug the words out.

"Right, that's exactly what I said,"

_Idiot!_

Kyoya took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, his brow furrowed. "When you wanted to kiss Haruhi, you didn't have your familiar ideals on your mind did you? You just _wanted_, isn't that right?"

"Huh? I don't entirely understand-" Tamakis eyes were growing bigger with every one of Kyoyas words.

"You have to accept that sometime! But that is exactly what _I _am at odds about. I want two things at once, and I can't have both, so I need to make a decision,"

"Kyoya..." Tamaki looked slightly defeated, much to the chagrin of Kyoya.

_He looks so much smaller now..._

"So if you don't see me and Haruhi like we're in a family, then when you say you love us..." Kyoyas eyes turned sharp to contrast Tamakis saucer-like ones.

"This is why I couldn't face you today..." Kyoya mumbled.

"I don't know what to say...I don't think it's right for you to say such things,"

Kyoya sighed and turned to leave.

"If you don't know what to say, then you shouldn't say anything,"

"Wait," Tamaki grabbed Kyoya by the shoulder. His smile was completely gone.

"Did anything happen with you and Haruhi this weekend? Please..."

_Seems all I can do today is sigh._

"What Kaoru said earlier...I think I've been chained to her a very long time now, in a sense,"

Kyoya shrugged Tamakis hand away and walked back towards the light of the club room.

,.,.,

Tamaki watched him walk away, shaking. An odd urge hit him when Kyoya spoke.

He wanted to punch him.

He wanted to make him see that what he was saying, what he was _feeling _was so horribly wrong. It wasn't something that a family should even consider. Tamaki wanted to pull Kyoya back into the room and yell that he was destroying everything, that he was being selfish, and that it was a mistake to tell him that he wanted to stay by his side no matter what his problems were.

Before his fist could connect with the back of Kyoyas skull, Tamaki mentally backtracked through their conversation. He'd never seen Kyoya so openly affectionate before. When Kyoya didn't push Tamaki away like he did every other time he tried to hug him, he was genuinely worried he was dying, that there was something horribly wrong and that he had just given up entirely.

Tamaki read a little more into Kyoyas words, and it made him retreat his fist.

_He loves me...And Haruhi?_

"Tamaki, are you coming?"

Tamaki wearily looked up, and offered a weak smile.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm coming,"

,.,.,

Tamaki and Kyoya returned to the world of the living long after Haruhi and Renge had. It was already almost time for them to close up for the day.

While Haruhi had returned with a slightly red Renge trailing behind her, when Kyoya returned Tamaki dragged himself behind Kyoya, looking extremely uncomfortable. A gaggle of girls rushed to his side, and he faltered only for a moment before apologizing profusely and telling everyone that he was perfectly fine, thanks for asking.

Kyoya eased away from the crowd and appeared next to Haruhi, much to the delight of those who witnessed the transition.

"Meet me after school? It will only take a minute..." Kyoya whispered much louder than necessary in Haruhis ear, causing her to jump. A squeal was heard from somewhere nearby.

"Seriously? Don't we need a break from each other?" Haruhi shot him an accusatory glance, but upon seeing the odd smile on his face thought better and nodded.

Hikaru noticed this as he was helping escort guests outside, and felt what was growing to be a familiar rage grow in his chest.

"Hey, don't let them get to you ok? I bet he's doing it on purpose," Kaoru whispered in his ear, trying to be delicate.

"Don't tell me it doesn't bother you too?"

"...Yeah, but getting angry over it isn't helping anyone,"

"Sure as hell helping me," Hikaru started to close the door before he heard a rather panicked yelp come from Kyoya.

He quickly regained his composure.

"Just...put a door stop on that damn thing, will you?"

"Afraid to get stuck in here with us?" They called out in unison, but Kyoya had already walked away.

,.,.,

Haruhi felt more than odd at being in the host club after hours _again_, and cursed Kyoya for asking her to stay. She just wanted to go home, change her clothes, get a proper bath with her own familiar cleaning products, and sleep in her own bed without worrying that she would wake up in extreme pain or in extreme discomfort. Haruhi had slipped into the changing room at the height of the commotion, and leaned against a wall, tapping her foot. She felt antsy when she heard the door creak open.

"You know, I really don't want to be- mmf," Kyoyas forced kiss didn't catch her entirely off guard, but it was enough to make her stomach flip. He didn't seem to have any intention of breaking away soon, so she let her eyelids drift half shut, trying her best to enjoy taking in his taste. She grew tense, remembering how there was probably someone still outside, and all it took was for someone to need to use the changing room...

Haruhi didn't really bother to return his caresses, or his attempts to turn their kiss into something passionate. She lamely kissed back, idly thinking of what to say when they were surely caught.

Kyoya pulled back to breath, and buried his head in her hair, taking in that sweet odor he had grown so fond of.

"I've been wanting to do that all day..."

"You may as well have, the way you were acting in front of everyone,"

"Can't you let me have a little fun?"

"You don't have to do that you know..."

Kyoya buried his head into her neck and hummed, feeling complacent.

"Hmm?"

"Lie. You don't have to lie like that,"

Kyoya noticed with slight pain that although he was holding Haruhi as close to him as he could, her arms were hanging limply at her sides.

"Did I bother you?"

"Yeah. Yeah a little bit,"

"Our antics were _very _good for profits today,"

Haruhi had to resist the urge to kick him. Kyoya lifted his head, albeit reluctantly, to offer her a smile.

"Sorry, I really need to work on my sense of humor,"

_Even though it wasn't really a joke..._

Haruhi returned his smile tiredly and gave him a little hug, carefully tying not to encourage him more than necessary.

"And I think we had some interesting developments, don't you?"

Haruhi pulled back slightly so she could look at his face.

"You know about Renge?"

"Ah. No, actually. Care to enlighten me?"

Haruhi thought that maybe it would be best not to say anything, but she had already mentioned Renge so...

"She said she and the rest of the girls approve of our 'forbidden love,'" Haruhi mumbled.

Kyoya chuckled and pulled her back into his arms.

"Well isn't that nice? That certainly does save me a lot of trouble. If only our companions felt the same way,"

"Yeah...about that..." Haruhi tried to pull away from him completely, but he shook his head and held her tighter. She sighed before continuing.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Whatever we have here...It's probably not good,"

Kyoya nipped at Haruhis earlobe, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Can't you at least let me try? I've already said something to Tamaki,"

"Eh?" When Haruhi pulled away, Kyoya let her go, slight disappointment on his face.

"Why would you do that? Are you insane?"

Kyoya held his hands up, palms facing towards her in a sign of honesty.

"He cornered me, I don't want to lie to him..."

"You could have," A note of desperation in her voice.

"Haruhi..." He frowned, the surprise and hurt was evident.

"I mean, I tried lying to Renge but you know how she is, she already figured it out, but Tamaki..." She rubbed her temples.

"Do you... Like him?" Haruhi looked at him. A sad smile was on his face. She couldn't be sure if he was faking it or not.

"I don't know," Haruhi answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't see what that has to do with anything though,"

"Let me rephrase the question. Do you like him more than me? If he came up to you, right now, and did what I just did, would that be ok with you?"

Haruhi leaned back against the wall, and surveyed Kyoya with tired eyes. She _really _didn't feel like discussing her feelings at that moment.

"Probably not I guess," Kyoyas sad smile remained as he moved closer to Haruhi, touching his forehead to hers.

"Better than nothing,"

"I didn't know you were the jealous type," Haruhi said quietly.

"I'm not, really," Kyoya tapped his lips on her nose, "I'm just trying to hurt as few people as possible with this,"

"How stoic of you,"

Kyoya chuckled slightly.

"I'm serious Haruhi. You're right, this isn't a good idea, but..."

_Oh, I just love you. That's all._

"But?"

Kyoya sighed and pressed himself against her, closing his eyes. He felt the slight swell of her breasts hidden underneath her uniform, and relished the warmth.

"God, do I want you,"

Haruhi absentmindedly reached up and stroke his cheek, making him shiver in delight. He grabbed her hand and leaned into it, knowing it wouldn't last.

"I...kinda wish I could say the same to you,"

"Heh, it's something... You could start by showing a little more affection every now and again, like this for instance,"

"You are pretty damn easy to manipulate,"

"That's not-...buh,"

Haruhi ran a finger along his ear, smiling crookedly at the odd noise that escaped him.

"See? And you're the one calling me a dog,"

"All in good humor," Kyoya smiled weakly, not wanting to give in entirely, but not wanting her little touches to end anytime soon. "You know I wasn't kidding when I said I want you," He blinked slowly at her, tilting his head in what he hoped was in an endearing fashion.

"Kyoya I _really _need a break... Can't I take a rain check or something?" Haruhi shivered as sharp nails found their way beneath her top and traced her skin. Kyoya leaned in closer, fogging up Haruhis glasses.

"It's funny how no one has said anything about these," Kyoya mumbled, pulling at them.

"Probably didn't want to offend me or something like that,"

"They do look quite hideous on you,"

"I appreciate your honesty,"

"...You really do have a lovely face, you know that?"

"You don't need to try so hard to flatter me,"

"It's true though," Kyoya gently placed his lips on hers for a moment, moving his hand farther up her back.

"You know you really should invest in a bra of some sort...It would be a fun challenge to remove it with one hand one of these days,"

"Come on someone will walk in," Haruhi groaned the words, partially out of frustration and partially at the feel of him clawing at her back. Kyoya pressed ever closer to her, testing to see how far he could push before she genuinely tried to stop him. He thought about pointing out her lack of fight, but thought better of it.

"Kyoya _seriously_," She winced as he kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth, and slowly started grinding his pelvis against hers. It felt dirty to Haruhi, reminding her that it would look_really _bad if anyone walked in.

_Oh, speak of the devil._

The insane thought occurred to Haruhi when she heard a slight click of a door closing.

_Wait, closing?_

Haruhi pushed Kyoya off of her, hard, and he almost fell back in surprise, the sexual lull he had been falling into leaving immediately.

"Someone was in here," Haruhi said stiffly.

"Hm?"

"Someone saw us, I just heard the door close behind them,"

"Everyone left, I saw it myself,"

"Well someone came back in!" Haruhi straightened out her uniform as she ran to the door, flinging it open.

"Damn it they left already..."

"Hmm, I wonder who it was?" He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kyoya aren't you worried at all?" Haruhi turned to him, exasperated.

"I see no reason to bother myself with it,"

"I give up," Haruhi opened the door to leave.

"You don't worry about it either, ok? It's not up to us what they do next..."

Haruhi didn't respond as she ran out, noting the propped open main doors.

_Not exactly what I had in mind..._

Kyoya pushed his glasses up as he watched Haruhi leave him.

,.,.,

Haruhi practically ran the entire way home. She breathed in the clean air of her apartment, and sighed with relief when she saw that her fathers shoes were absent.

_One less thing to deal with for now..._

She threw her bag on the couch and stumbled into her own kitchen. She could almost kiss the floor. She hummed as she made dinner for herself and her father who was sure to come home late that night. She ate, and mumbled to herself as she stepped into her familiar room, a light layer of dust on the flat surfaces.

_I leave for just one weekend and this happens._

Haruhi traced a finger through the dust, amused at the line it left. She tossed her glasses aside and fell on to her bed, amazed at her own exhaustion. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to lay on a normal mattress.

She wondered what Kyoya was doing at that moment.

Haruhi looked to her side, and was almost surprised to find that there was no glint of glasses to greet her.

_Must be more exhausted than I thought..._

The thought crossed her mind that she could call him and have her question answered personally, but had to scoff at how idiotic it seemed to her a moment later. Wasn't she just complaining about how she needed a break from him for a while?

Haruhi mused at how she had really become far to used to constant company. Without someone occupying the opposite end of the bed, it almost felt wrong. Somehow...lonely.

Without really thinking about it, she grabbed the unused pillow next to her and tucked it underneath her, letting the exhaustion that had been building up that entire day takes its toll.


End file.
